


Don't let the sound of your own wheels drive you crazy

by narriez



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Because Niall is my favorite, Falling In Love, Famous Harry, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Niall-centric, Non-Famous Niall, Tour life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narriez/pseuds/narriez
Summary: Harry's eyes widen almost comically at that."Dodgy? Wait- you're telling me you're not professional, then?" Asks Harry in disbelief.Niall feels the heat rising up to his cheeks almost immediately and tries his best not to blush in front of the heartthrob sensation that is Harry Styles. God Niall, get it together."Uhm, yeah?," Niall blushes. Hard. "I play for myself mostly. Sometimes get brave enough during open mic night at the pub after a few pints. Not for a crowd bigger than 20 people though, certainly never for pop stars."(Or the one where Harry is holding auditions for his new band and Niall just happens to be a conveniently good guitar player)





	1. One of these dreams, one of these lost and lonely dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is a self-indulgent fic of an idea I've had bothering me in my head for a while now. Buckle up!  
> (Also Niall's blond for the first portion of the story because as much as I love the brunet, I've been missing the blond lately)

"Ni, I'm gonna be late if you don't hurry up. Please." Josh cries from outside their shared dorm bathroom. 

"Coming mate," Niall rushes from inside. 

"Niall, auditions close-," Josh starts.

"At 7, yeah I know. Only been telling me that for the past hour. You're fine Josh, it's only 6." Niall says as he walks out the bathroom. 

"He's Harry Styles, Niall. Half of the musicians in London will be there." Josh sighs exasperated. 

"Aw but you're the best drummer in town, aren't you? Proper give Henley a run for his money any day." 

Josh laughs at that, giving Niall a fond smile that quickly turns into a desperate tug of his shirt, followed by a "Ha ha ha, very funny, Niall. Let's get going now, then. I don't fancy getting on the tube today, and it's nearing that time of the day where it's almost impossible to catch a taxi in the entire city of London. Also, the quicker I get this done, the quicker I stop feeling like I'm going to throw up from nerves every passing second of the day." 

"Hey, alright. Take a deep breath. Won't do any good to anyone if you pass out in front of Mr. Pop star there. Might let you live that one down with a good offer, dishes and laundry for a month preferably, but Louis for sure won't."  
Niall says with an amused look on his face. It doesn't last as long as he would have liked though, because Josh kicks him in the shin forcing Niall to grunt out a "Really? What was that for? T'was a joke. I'll keep your secret safe. I'm a good roommate like that."  
Josh just rolls his eyes as he walks out the door with Niall following closely behind.

 

 

 

 

It takes 10 minutes of Josh murmuring "This is your fault. This is your fault. This is your fault. What were you even doing in the bathroom for so long? For fucks sake Niall, this is your fault." Before they eventually manage to find a taxi. Josh gives the driver directions to a studio in Oxford street and Niall wonders to himself how expensive this ride will be for two broke uni students who survive on leftover Chinese for a week. 

Niall thoroughly wishes this can all work out for Josh; the audition, being in a proper band, pursuing a dream that they both realized they shared the first day they met at uni. A dream that terrifies him as much as it excites him.

When he was just a teenager looking at life with naive, innocent eyes, he had thought about growing up and becoming a singer. Sean and Darragh would constantly tell him his voice was good enough for it and he had taught himself how to play guitar when he was 12 after Greg did a miserable attempt at trying to play. 

At 15, he convinced himself the X factor was his one golden shot, but it quickly turned into a massive red flashing sign from the universe telling him that singing The Eagles and Jackson Browne songs in his bedroom wasn't enough to make him a pop star, and certainly not enough to make a living out of it, after they raised the age cut to 16 the same year he had plans on applying. The X factor never worked out and that was that. 

He didn't get to sulk for long afterwards anyway. He decided to stick to playing at the pub close to his house every now and then after everyone was too drunk to do anything but cheer, and the occasional school production. 

It wasn't exactly ideal, but good enough for him to stop thinking about it.  
He packed his bags and his guitar, and moved to London at 18 to study sound engineering. He loves it. Wholeheartedly. It doesn't make his heart pump the way being on a stage does, but he loves it almost just the same. He loves studying the way music is made and the whole meticulous process a song has to go through before it gets released to the world. He figured if he couldn't be front and center in the spotlight, he could at least be behind the scenes. 

"Ni? Niall? You okay? Josh asks frantically poking at his arm. 

"Hm? Yeah just spaced out for a second there. All good." Niall answers vaguely. 

"Good, because we're here." Josh says as he gets out of the taxi with 15 quid in hand to pay off the driver.

"Hey wait. We could split it off. Don't have to pay for the ride all by yourself," Niall tells him quickly. 

"Nah it's alright mate," Josh waves him off. "It's me we're here for after all. Just glad you're here for moral support. Means a lot to me, you know? Don't think I could do it alone." Josh says and gives him a so very grateful smile. Niall returns it. He's secretly glad they're not splitting it off though. He loves Josh, he really does, but he's constantly on a low budget and he needs the 5 quid.

It takes them a few minutes to find the front door of the studio and then some more to find the actual place where auditions are being held. They're the only ones there when they arrive, and the two boys share a confused look at the sight. This is Harry Styles, Niall thinks to himself. It should be as crowded as Josh exaggerated it to be. 

Before Niall can point out there's still 10 minutes to 7, and they might be late but not late enough to have missed it, two blokes come out from the door at the end of the hall. 

"Well, that was by far the worst thing I've ever had to endure." One of them, the blond one, says defeatedly. 

"I'm telling you mate, tough fucking crowd. Nick Grimshaw, really? Fucking really?" The other one says, leaning more towards angry rather than upset.

"Uhm, if you don't mind me asking lads, what happened in there?" Asks Josh nervously. Probably the most nervous Niall has ever seen him since they met. Poor lad.

"You're gonna see it for yourself soon enough mate," the one next to the blond one says with stormy eyes. "Styles was nice enough, I suppose. Grimshaw just found a way to subtly tell us he thought we were absolute shite. We came all the way down from Leicester for this, and what a fucking waste of time." He storms out quickly after that though, leaving no room for the questions Josh has at the top of his tongue.

"Sorry about him lads. We've just been working so hard for this, wanted it so bad as well. Don't mind him though, smash it in there. Hopefully you'll have better luck that we did." The blond one tells them with a sad smile on his face and quickly leaves the room chasing after his friend.

"Well, to be fair, they did sound kinda shite when we arrived." Niall shrugs, trying his best to lift up the mood in the room. 

 

 

 

 

"I officially cannot do this anymore," Harry says with a tired look on his face. "We've auditioned half of England. I hate to put it like this, because they all seemed like lovely people, but how did we manage to recruit every bad musician in the country." 

"Aw cmon. It wasn't great, but not completely disastrous," Nick tells him sympathetically. "That Australian drummer was kind of impressive, and the cute bass girl at the beginning wasn't half bad either. Could maybe be great with more rehearsing." 

Harry groans exasperatedly at that. "I don't have time for that, Nick. I leave for tour in a month, I need them to already be great before I do that. I'll call the drummer though, I liked him." 

"Of course you did," Nick grins. "Not really your type, if we're being honest. But cute nonetheless." 

"Oh shut up Grimshaw," Harry says with a roll of his eyes. "I've had the longest day of my life, and I can't wait for it to be over. Now please be a darling and go tell whoever is waiting outside, if there's still anyone left, that I apologize sincerely but that I don't have it in me to audition anyone else." 

Nick debates whether or not he should bring up the fact that Harry didn't deny finding the Aussie drummer cute. But he sees the look on Harry's face; exhausted and entirely disappointed that today didn't work out quite as planned. And decides is best to shut up and just do as he says. 

He sees two boys standing in the hall looking nervously at each other, and he feels bad for a second. It's always sad to crush people's dreams. 

 

"Sorry lads, but I'm gonna have to ask you both to leave," Nick says as he approaches them with sympathetic eyes. 

"What? No!" The brunet one blanches, "It's only 6:55, I still have 5 minutes. Please, I-" 

"Sorry lad, boss's orders. We've seen enough people today, and neither of us fancy adding anyone else to the list. But thank you for coming, Harry sends his love." Nick cuts him off quickly. He's not good with anything involving pity. 

"Wait. Please Nick, Josh wants this so badly. He's worked so hard, and he's so good. Best drummer you'll ever come across, I promise. Please give him a chance. It's my fault he's late." Niall requests, practically begs, with a panicked tone in his voice.

Nick turns to look at the blond then and, oh. He's cute. Not necessarily to him, but definitely to Harry. This is gonna be interesting. 

"Best drummer I’ll ever come across, eh? Who are you then, blondie?" Nick asks with a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

"Niall Horan?" Niall answers confusedly. "I'm only here for my friend though. He's the one who's come to audition," 

"I see," Nick turns from Niall to Josh and from Josh to Niall and the sight entertains him to no end. Niall looks panicked and confused, whilst the other one, Josh he supposes, looks like he just wants the earth to swallow him whole.

"Just out of pure curiosity Niall, is there any chance you play any instrument? Nick asks. 

"Uhm," Niall looks at Josh as if silently asking for help. "I play the guitar, I guess," Niall shrugs confused; very confused as to why Nick Grimshaw cares. 

"Alright. I'll make you a deal then. We already have a drummer picked out, but since you look like you're a man of your word, I'll give the 'best drummer I'll ever come across' a chance,"  
"Thank you, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me," Josh cuts him off. 

"I'm not finished yet. I'll give him a chance,"  
Nick turns to look at Niall, "Only if your friend here, auditions to play the guitar as well. We still need a guitarist, and I have a gut feeling that Harry we'll like this one." Nick smirks. 

"Wait, what? No I d-don't- don't do that." Niall stutters out. He's not the type of guitar player who auditions to work for one of the biggest artists in the world. He's the type of guitar player who plays in his room until his fingers are practically bleeding and the dorm neighbors call to tell him "You sound lovely Niall, but it's 2 in the fucking morning." He doesn't fucking do this. 

"Niall. Please. Do this for me, you owe me. Please please please. Just try it out, you're good. 'Best guitarist in town and all that,'" Josh Smiles at him a little desperately. 

"It's settled, then," Nick cuts them them off before Niall has a chance to object any further, and gives them both a little encouraging smile. "Come with me please, Harry will be delighted." Nick says as he leads them through the hall and into the door he came out from. 

"Harold," Nick chirps excitedly as he walks into the room. "I've brought a surprise,"

"Can it wait? Dale is waiting for us downstairs and-" Harry looks up from his phone and startles at the sight in front of him. "Who's this, then?" Harry asks, eyes landing on Niall rather quickly. 

"Well I was gonna properly introduce you, but you had to go and interrupt me. Blondie here is Niall, 'best guitarist in town,' according to his friend-"

"I'm not!," Niall cries. "I'm so not the best guitarist in town,"  
Nick waves him off, continuing. "And his friend here is John, 'best drummer I'll ever come across,' according to blondie."

"It's Josh," Josh murmurs quietly. 

"I thought we agreed we weren't gonna audition anyone else," Harry sighs, still looking at Niall. He hasn't stopped looking at Niall since he spotted him in the room. It's a good view, if Harry's being honest. And that might have something to do with Harry not being as annoyed at Nick as he expected himself to be.  
Niall, however, has his eyes fixed to the floor and is biting his nails nervously. He isn't enjoying the situation as much as Harry seems to do. 

"I know, but I have a feeling these two came to save the day. Trust me on this one." Nick says. 

"Alright. Let's listen then. Who's gonna go first?" Harry says eagerly and Niall looks up to look at him for the first time since he came in the room. Their eyes meet and Harry uses it as an opportunity to give Niall a soft, encouraging smile. Niall is beautiful; blond hair, blue eyes, baby face and all. It's a bit of a shock to the system to Harry, and it takes his breath away a little. 

"I don't even have anything rehearsed though. No offense to either of you, but auditioning today, or ever, wasn't really in my plans," Niall points out. He really, really just came here for Josh. And now he has Harry Styles burning holes into his face with the intensity of his stare. Jesus, what the fuck is going on. 

"That's okay, blondie. Play whatever you'd usually play to your mates. You can't be any worse than the people we've seen today," Nick smiles. 

"For fuck's sake Nick, shut up. You'll scare him off," Harry says as he elbows Nick in the ribs. "Go on Niall, I'm sure whatever you do will be great." Harry turns to Niall then with soft eyes. 

Niall has a 5 second mental discussion with himself before he starts walking to the middle of the room to pick up the electric guitar that is lying there next to a bass. If he's shite, then who fucking cares. He can't be blamed, he didn't even come here to audition. And if he's good enough, then he'll worry about whether or not he wants to play for Harry Styles. The mere thought scares him though, so probably not. 

He picks up the guitar then, and lets his fingers move almost involuntarily. He starts playing the chords to "One of these Nights" by The Eagles before he's even aware he's doing it. It comes so easily to him. He loves it. He starts singing somewhere along the chorus subconsciously, and the song is nowhere near a ballad, but Niall’s voice gives a soft tone to it that makes it sound almost like an original of his. 

Everyone in the room is in awe. Harry is gobsmacked. If he couldn’t stop staring at Niall before, then he absolutely can’t now. He thinks his mouth might be hanging open, but he’s not really sure. He feels completely transfixed; every word coming out of Niall’s mouth keeping him in a trance. 

Niall opens his eyes for the first time since he started playing and locks eyes with Harry. He’s not sure if the shocked look on his face should be taken as positive or negative. Niall’s not really sure if Harry’s impressed or just completely traumatized; it couldn’t be the latter, could it? He could have sworn he did alright. 

“Sorry,” Niall says quietly. “I haven’t played in front of anyone in a while, I’m a little dodgy. Hope that wasn’t completely terrible though.” Niall laughs to himself, looking around the room awkwardly. 

Harry's eyes widen almost comically at that.  
"Dodgy? Wait- you're telling me you're not professional, then?" Asks Harry in disbelief.  
Niall feels the heat rising up to his cheeks almost immediately and tries his best not to blush in front of the heartthrob sensation that is Harry Styles. God Niall, get it together.  
  
"Uhm, yeah?," Niall blushes. Hard. "I play for myself mostly. Sometimes get brave enough during open mic night at the pub after a few pints. Not for a crowd bigger than 20 people though, certainly never for pop stars."

Harry laughs, delighted. “I’m not supposed to say anything to anyone yet, but do you have anything scheduled for the next 4 months? 

“What,” Niall practically shouts. “You want me? Like, for your tour? I’m still studying in uni, I can’t leave. I’m not even as good as I used to be-” 

“Calm down, you’re gonna work yourself up. It was just an offer, and you have a week to think about it. For what it’s worth though, I beg to differ. You’re great Niall. Really fucking good.” Harry tells him softly. 

“Told you, blondie. Oh God, I’m really the greatest matchmaker the world has ever seen. I’m responsible for singlehandedly one of the best miracles we’ve ever witnessed,” Nick trails off excitedly. 

Josh goes next and practically receives a standing ovation after he’s done. Niall feels like a shite friend though, because he’s hardly paying attention. His mind and thoughts are all over the place, and the only thing he can really focus on is Harry’s feedback. He offered Niall a job to play on an arena tour with him. What the fuck. 

Harry tells Josh he has some stuff to figure out first, because as Nick had told them earlier, they had already picked out a drummer, which might put a damper on things.

Niall is heading out the door when he feels a grip on his wrist. “Wait, Niall. Can I have your number then? For business purposes only, obviously.” Harry smiles. It might be more of a smirk now that Niall thinks about it.

“You didn’t ask Josh for his number,” Niall raises his eyebrow at him suspiciously. 

“Well, that’s because Josh had to fill out a form with personal information, like his number, when he registered with my agent to audition. My manager will give him a call later this week when we’ve decided things. You, on the other hand, were a completely surprise. And if you leave out this door before I get a chance to find a way to contact you, then the chances of never hearing from you again are too high for my liking.” Harry explains.

“Alright, alright. I’ll give you my number. Business purposes only,” Niall rolls his eyes. He’d really appreciate it if Harry could stop being a tease, it’s fucking with his mind at the minute. 

“Promise.” Harry beams at him.

He gives Harry his number and rushes out of the studio without waiting for Josh. He’s suffocating a little; the whole encounter way past the level of overwhelming he can usually handle.

“What the fuck, Niall” Josh says as he walks out the door of the studio a few seconds later. “That’s the best performance of that song I’ve ever seen. I’ve always known you were good mate, but that was something else,” Josh tells him with so much shock on his face that it scares Niall a little bit. “Had us all blown away, didn’t you? Fuck. You made fucking Harry Styles fall in love with you in 5 minutes.” 

“Stop,” Niall blushes. Again. “That was just him being nice. He complimented you as well, It’s not really a big deal,” Niall says, trying to wave him off. This can’t be a big deal, or else Louis won’t let him live it down. Ever. It’ll be so much worse than Josh passing out. Fuck.

“Yeah, he complimented me. But he wanted to fucking propose to you Ni,” Josh says a little bit louder than necessary. “You didn’t see his face, because your eyes were closed, but the earth stopped spinning for the guy as soon as you started singing." 

Niall doesn’t know what the right thing to say is, so he doesn’t say anything else. The whole situation is so weird, and now that it’s over, Niall’s having a hard time believing it actually happened.

 

 

“Are you gonna take him up on the offer, then?” Josh asks when they’re back in their dorm. 

“I don’t know. Auditioning wasn’t even on my plans two hours ago, and I don’t think I’m ready for my life to change just yet. I enjoy studying sound engineering, and I like how my life is right now,” Niall says with a shrug. 

“Yes Ni, I get that,” Josh cuts him off. “But we both now sound engineering isn’t your dream. You’ve always wanted to be on a stage, and you get the chance to do that now,” 

“Fuck, I know. I know that. I need time to think about it though. Talk to my parents and try to organize me head before making any decisions,” Niall says as he lays down on his bed.

“Yeah, of course. Think about it,” Josh gives him a small smile. “For what it’s worth though, I think you should take it. You’d do fucking amazing.”

Niall smiles at that. “You would too, by the way. Don’t know who the other drummer block is, but they’d be mental not to choose you.”

Josh blows him a kiss and heads out the door. “You’re the best, Nialler. Wanna head out for a few congratulatory pints? Louis is buying.”

“Nah, thanks mate. Think I’m just gonna take a nap. Feel knackered.” Niall says, his eyes drooping a little.

“Alright. See you later Ni, thank you for being there for me today.” Josh tells him gratefully. Niall gives him a smile and watches as Josh closes the door, leaving him alone in their tiny room. 

He lets out a deep breath that he didn’t even know he was holding and closes his eyes. What the fuck did he just get himself into.


	2. Desperado, why don’t you come to your senses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. I set up a goal for myself to update at least once a week, and I intend to keep it. I'm uploading this one relatively earlier, because it's already edited and ready to go.  
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has left comments and kudos; I love reading your thoughts on it, and it's the most rewarding feeling to know you guys like it so far. Thank you, thank, thank you!

"What the fuck, Niall Horan." Niall startles awake as the second pillow hits his face.  
He turns around to look at his phone, blinking blearily at his surroundings. 8:15 in the morning. What did he do to deserve dealing with the menace that is Louis fucking Tomlinson this early in the day. 

"S'early, Tommo. What you doing here?" Niall asks groggily. 

"Oh I don't know," Louis says as he throws another pillow straight to Niall's face. "Maybe came to ask my best friend why he spent a romantic evening with Harry Styles yesterday and didn't care to fucking tell me. I'm honest to god wounded, Niall." Louis cries dramatically.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Lou- Romantic evening? I spent a maximum of 10 minutes with the guy." Niall says gruffly as he covers his face with one of the pillows Louis threw at him. It's definitely too fucking early to deal with this. 

"He asked for your number, Niall." Louis gasps. "He might as well have asked you out," 

"He asked for my number so he could contact me in case he wanted to talk about the offer," Niall groans with his eyes still closed. "Business purposes only and all that."

"Business purposes?" Louis sputters out a laugh. "Yeah mate, I'm sure that's what you two will be doing." Louis rolls his eyes. Not that Niall can see him anyway, he's still got his eyes closed, and Louis thinks he's dangerously close to falling asleep again.

"Wait- Ni, don't fall asleep on me," Louis says softer this time. "You got offered the job opportunity of a lifetime. We ought to talk about it." 

"I'll tell ya in the morning." Niall says with so much sleep laced in his voice that anyone who hasn't spent far too many mornings next to Niall, like Louis has, would have found it next to impossible to decipher his words. 

"It's already morning, Ni." Louis says, giving him a fond smile.

"Mph." Niall tries to respond, but rather than words, a muffled sleepy sound comes out. 

"Alright, then. Scoot over, lad." Louis says as he lays himself down on Niall's bed and snuggles closely next to him. 

Niall feels the bed dip with Louis' weight and his nose is suddenly filled with the scent of Louis' aftershave. He feels himself relaxing with the familiarity of it all.  
His breathing starts to even out slowly and he’s dead asleep once again in a matter of seconds.

 

 

 

He doesn't know how much later it is by the time he opens his eyes again. He looks around the room and notices that Josh isn’t in his bed. Now that he thinks about it, he isn’t even sure if came back last night. 

Louis is still sleeping soundly next to him and Niall laughs quietly to himself at the sight. It’s such a 180 degree change from the Louis that came storming into his room earlier. 

He stands up from the bed to go take a shower as soon as he looks at the time. He has 20 minutes to be at the library for his 2 o’clock shift, and he doesn’t fancy being late for it. He’s one late arrival away from getting fired.  
The freshman girl who works the shift before him has snitched him twice to Ms. Wright, and although she’s a very lovely old woman, Niall can tell her patience is running thin with him. 

 

 

“I made breakfast,” Louis says as Niall walks out the bathroom, water dripping down from his hair and into his Librarian Uniform. It’s not actually a uniform, it’s just pants and a beige shirt that Ms. Wright suggested on the first day of the job. Josh titled it as the “Librarian Uniform” though, and that’s what they all call it now.

“You made breakfast?” Niall raises his eyebrow. 

“Well, I went and bought donuts while you were in the shower. Same sentiment.” Louis gives him a flashing smile.

“Aw, you’re the best.” Niall returns the smile. He might still be annoyed at the way he was awoken a few hours ago, but he doesn’t remember the last time he ate, and he’s really fucking hungry. The rumbling of his stomach is fogging up his judgment. 

He reaches for his phone and takes two chocolate sprinkle donuts from the box resting on the counter before he heads for the door. 

“That’s just rude, Niall. I bought you donuts like the proper gentleman I am, and you’re just gonna leave? We still have to talk.” Louis gives him a look.

“I know, Tommo.” Niall sighs. “But I have to be at the library in 5 minutes. Can’t afford to be late anymore. I’ll head straight to your dorm after I’m done and gotten out of this clothes.” Niall promises solemnly. 

“Make that the pub instead,” Louis smirks. “I can already tell you’re gonna be an stubborn shit about all of this, and beer makes you generally more pleasant when you’re in a mood.” 

“You just wanna get me drunk as a vain attempt to try and get information out of me,” Niall rolls his eyes. “You’ll be wasting your time though, because nothing else happened last night other than what you probably already know. Except that less of a big deal than Josh probably made it out to be. Not that I mind anyway, I’m getting free pints out of it.” 

“You’re downright underestimating my abilities there, Nialler. We’ll see about that.” is the last thing Niall hears as he closes the door with a laugh and sprints down the hallway.

 

 

 

“Only two minutes late. Impressive.” is the first thing Liam says when he sees him running through the door.

“Oh, thank fucking god it’s you. I’ve never been so happy to see you, Li.” Niall says, trying to catch his breath. “Thought you didn’t work Saturdays?” Niall gives him a confused look.

“I don’t. Dan asked if I could cover his shift and I thought I could use the extra money,” Liam explains. “Needed a break from studying anyway.”

Niall nods, because he gets that. He’s experienced firsthand the smothering need to pull away from all academic responsibilities. He also knows how fucked you have to be when you’d rather be shelving books in an old, dusty library than studying.

He feels especially bad for Liam though, because he studies fucking astrophysics. And Niall has always loved space; has found it abundantly fascinating ever since he was a kid and his mum would read him ‘The Stars My Destination’ by Alfred Bester. It wasn’t a book suited for the tiny brain of a 7 year old by any means, but his mum would focus on the descriptions about the solar system, constellations, and the moon; and Niall grew fond of it all. The day he saw ISS appearing on the sky for the first time back in April of 2014, was by far the absolute best day of his life. 

Niall loves it still, but definitely not enough to go through four years of astrophysics to finally get to work with the exciting part of space. The thought of having to see maths and physics everyday for the next years of his life makes him feel queasy inside. He admires Liam thoroughly for putting up with it. 

They talk about the tests Liam has due next week and somewhere between that and their conversation about black holes eventually swallowing up the earth, Liam asks about Josh’s audition.

“I called him this morning but he wasn’t answering his phone,” Liam says. “And I was gonna ask Louis about it this morning, be he looked like he was in quite the rush to get to your dorm.”

“Yeah, he was,” Niall rolls his eyes as he recalls the events from this morning. “And Josh was great. Never seen him so nervous, but I think it’s a safe bet to say he probably made it through. He got promised a call back and everything.”

“Jesus fucking christ,” Liam says, and gets shushed by the girl sitting in the table closest to the door and oh, that’s right. They’re at a library.  
“That’s big,” Liam whispers now. “That’s so fucking big. Did you get a chance to meet Harry, then?

“I did,” Niall huffs. “It was weird. He was weird. Don’t know what was wrong with him, but I don’t think I saw him blink once during the entire time we were there. He wouldn’t stop staring,”

“At you?” Liam asks curiously.

“I don’t know, yes?” Niall looks away from Liam’s gaze. “But it was weird. Josh said he didn’t stop when I was playing either, and he asked for my number before I left-”

“Wait. You auditioned as well?” Liam raises his voice again. The same girl who shushed him earlier sends them both a dirty look and leaves. Oops. “And that doesn’t sound weird, Ni. That sounds like he was flirting,”

“I did audition,” Niall says quickly before they have a chance to enter that territory. He already had that conversation once with Josh, and he’s not looking to have it again. “But only because it was the only way Nick Grimshaw was willing to give Josh a chance.”

“Why?” Liam asks again. He doesn’t bring Harry up this time though, which Niall’s grateful for. 

“Because apparently they had auditioned a bunch of people and didn’t like any of them except for this one drummer, so they didn’t wanna give anyone else, least of all Josh, another drummer, a shot. They still needed a guitar player though, and I’m one,” Niall explains. “And Nick said something about Harry being interested, so he made us both audition.”

“Holy shit, Ni. And Harry asked for your number? That has to mean good news,” Liam exclaims. 

“Yeah, I guess. He even offered me the job right away. See? I told you the whole thing had been weird.” Niall mutters.

“Again, that doesn’t sound weird to me. You’re so good, Niall. Anyone would be a fool not to see that,” Liam tells him softly. “Are you taking the job, then?

“That seems to be the million dollar question at the moment,” Niall answers, dithering. “I don’t wanna come off as an ass. I’m grateful for the opportunity, probably best thing that will ever happen in me life. Just feels like I didn’t even do anything to deserve it. I’ll think about it, obviously. But I don’t have an answer to that right now.”

“That’s understandable,” Liam gives him a small smile. “You only found out about it yesterday. You have every right to be overwhelmed.”

Before Niall has a chance to tell him how much he appreciates the reassurance, a blonde girl approaches them quietly and stands in front of their desk.

“I’m really sorry for bothering you,” she says sheepishly as she looks at Niall. “But I really need help with finding these books for my research paper, and I’ve been looking through the ancient history aisle for 15 minutes now with no luck whatsoever.”

“Course, love.” Niall says as he walks around the desk to take a look at the list the girl is holding in her hand. 

“Might be because you were looking in the wrong aisle,” Niall tells her as he looks at the titles of the books she’s looking for. “Vampires and other mythological creatures' origins? Definitely Sci-Fi. Come with me.”

The girl just nods and gives him a shy smile. She’s staring at him, fluttering her eyelashes in a flirty manner. Everyone just seems to enjoy staring at Niall. 

Liam sits there watching the whole scene unfold in front of him and laughs to himself at the way Niall’s natural charm seems to have everyone he meets fucking hypnotized.

 

 

 

Niall arrives at “The Devines,” the pub Louis mentioned earlier, a quarter to 9. It’s fairly empty, seeing as it’s still too early for a Saturday night. Niall likes it better this way. He hates the way being surrounded by a crowd of drunk people constricts his lungs and makes it harder to breathe. It’s never fun, especially when he’s drunk as well.

Louis hasn’t arrived yet, so Niall shoots him a text and takes it as a head start to go and order the first pint of the night at the bar.

“Nialler,” Paul says affectionately with such a thick Irish tilt to his voice that never fails to make Niall’s heart ache with homesickness. “Where were you last night, lad? Missed you over here.”

“I know you always do,” Niall smiles at the man. “Had a long, eventful day yesterday, and couldn’t be bothered to do anything else other than head straight to bed, if I’m being honest.” 

“Take care of yourself, Niall.” Paul scolds, almost like Niall needs to be reminded. Maybe sometimes he does.

“Always do.” Niall says. He reminds Niall of Bobby so much sometimes. And it feels good to have a piece of home so far away from home. 

“Hope so. What will it be, then? Guinness?” Paul asks. “First one’s on the house for you. But you know that.”

“Yep,” Niall says, enunciating the ‘p’ at the end. “Actually, this one, and everything else I consume tonight is on Louis,”

“What’s on me, now?” Louis asks as he emerges out from god knows where and plops down on the stool next to Niall.

“This,” Niall points down to the pint of Guinness in front of him. “And everything else I drink tonight.”

“Don’t get too excited, Nialler.” Louis says. “If I’m not mistaken, I was promised a conversation first.”

"I did promise that," Niall sighs. "Alright, go ahead, then." 

"Just wanna know how it felt from your end," Louis says quietly. "Josh said that it was the best he's ever seen you perform. And that you had everyone in the room gaping, which I don't find hard to believe,"

"Wait, you don't wanna know about Harry?" Niall interrupts him. 

"No, Niall. I mean- yeah, of course I want to know about that. It's my job as your best friend to get all the details and make sure to tease you about it. But it's also my job to make sure you don't go spiraling down a hole of your own insecurities and self doubt. And I can already tell that's exactly what you've been doing. Probably been telling yourself some stupid shite like 'it wasn't well deserved,' when there's literally not a single person on earth who deserves this more than you do." 

"Thank you, Lou." Niall gives him a grateful smile. It has never surprised him how well and effortlessly easy they both can read each other; they've been friends since Niall can remember, after all. But it still makes him feel safe and warm inside to think that there's someone else out there who knows him almost better than he knows himself. The weight of the world isn't as much of a heavy burden, this way. 

"It- it felt fucking great," Niall breathes out. "Dunno why, but the attention in the room felt electrifying. Like I could do anything, you know? I don't even remember picking the chords, and I think I might have started singing at some point. Felt right, s'all." 

"Not gonna ask the other question," Louis gives him a sympathetic smile. "But I think you just answered yourself whether or not you should take the offer. It's good to take risks in life, Ni. Especially risks that you know will change it all for you."

Niall nods and doesn't say anything else for a minute. He knows all of that. He's been making a list of pros and cons in his head since yesterday and he knows the pros easily outweigh the cons. No doubt. 

"Can we get drunk, now?" Niall pleads. 

"Yes lad," Louis smirks. "It's about time I ask about Harry anyway." 

 

 

 

"Ni, c'mon. Let's go." Louis pulls at Niall's sleeve as Niall's trying to convince Paul to let him get another drink.

"I wanna stay," Niall slurs. "I'm having fun." 

"You're pissed, Ni. Let me get you to bed," Louis says softly. 

"Sounds like a serious proposition to me," Niall says as he pokes Louis' cheek. 

"Sod off," Louis laughs. "You look positively green, mate. Let's get going before you throw up all over Paul," 

"Take care of him," Paul gives Louis a look. "Make sure he makes it back to his dorm alright." 

"Always." Louis says dutifully. 

Louis wraps an arm around Niall's waist and walks him through and out of the pub.

“Can walk by meself,” Niall mumbles. 

“No, you cant,” Louis says softly. “We already tried that, remember? You managed two steps before almost tumbling down to your death.” 

“Did not.” Niall pouts, and then breaks down into a fit of giggles. 

It’s not exactly easy to deal with Niall when he’s like this, but he’s definitely fun to be around. It’s all shit and giggles. 

Louis opens the door to Niall’s dorm with his spare key and places Niall down carefully on his bed.  
Niall strips down to just his underwear and grabs the hoodie sitting in the nightstand next to his bed. 

“What’s going on,” Josh asks sleepily, awoken by the commotion that is a drunk Niall.

“You’re back,” Niall says excitedly. “Missed ya.”

“Spent last night’s at Sandy’s,” Josh explains. “Need any help, then?”

“I’m gonna leave a bottle of water and some paracetamol for when he wakes up,” Louis says, looking at Josh. “Make sure he actually gets some sleep now. He’ll regret it in the morning otherwise.” 

“Bye, Ni.” Louis says as he leans down to kiss Niall’s forehead. “I’ll check up on you tomorrow. Drink some water, sober up.”

“Bye, Lou.” Niall waves at him animatedly. “See ya tomorrow, love ya.”

Louis shoots him a gentle smile, and then shares a look with Josh before closing the door.  
Niall definitely won’t be this lively when he wakes up tomorrow, and they’re both very well aware of that. 

A drunk Niall is a joy, but a hangover Niall? Not so much.

 

 

 

 

Niall gets waken up by the ringing of his phone. It’s been ringing for two minutes now, and he tries to turn it off by blindly reaching for it but his attempt results completely unsuccessful. Niall thinks about ignoring it, but he has a killer headache and the ringing feels like someone’s hammering into his skull right now. 

“Hello,” Niall croaks out. Fucking hell, his throat feels like it went on a field trip to the fucking Sahara desert.

"Uh, Niall?" Whoever is on the other side of the line fumbles over their words. 

"Who's this?" Niall asks as he takes a look at the screen and sees it's a random number. 

"It's Harry. Harry from-" 

Niall is definitely awake now. He sits up in his bed, and fuck. He regrets it immediately. The world is spinning. He needs to stop underestimating the aftermath of a hungover. 

"Jesus, Harry. I know who you are," Niall cuts him off. "Is there any reason why you're calling me this early in the morning of my day off?" 

"Oh god, is it too early?" Harry stammers. "I’m so sorry, Nick told me uni students are usually awake by now," 

"Not on Sundays, Harry." Niall huffs. 

Niall reaches for the bottle of water on his nightstand and takes a gulp. It eases his throat, but causes an immediate wave of nausea to wash over him. 

It's a little more than embarrassing when he stumbles out of bed and rushes to the bathroom in the middle of Harry's story about how Nick has done this before and just enjoys watching Harry make a fool out of himself.

"Sorry," Niall gags as his knees hit the cold tiles. "Give me a second." 

He throws his phone as far away from the toilet as he can possibly manage and starts dry heaving into the toilet, emptying all the contents of his stomach. He wishes he could blame feeling as shite as he does on Louis, but he knows this one is all on himself. 

It takes a few seconds for his breathing to slow down and for the ground to stop feeling like it’s crumbling beneath him. And, oh god; Harry.  
He prays to god he either hung up, or his phone was far away enough from the toilet to hear his retching. 

He stands up a little woozily and reaches for his phone. The call is still going, and Niall kind of wants to die.

“Harry?” Niall says hesitantly. “Sorry about that. Had a late night yesterday, and I think my stomach might hate me for it.”

“Oh, thank fucking god. Christ almighty, Niall.” Harry yells. “Don’t do that. You had me worried out of my bloody mind.” 

“No need for that. Just felt a little dizzy-”

“A little dizzy- are you okay?” Harry cuts him off. It’s kind of adorable how concerned he sounds. In a weird way.

“All good,” Niall smiles and goes back to bed. He takes the paracetamol and closes his eyes. He might not be nauseous anymore, but his head is still killing him. 

“Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to Harry Styles this early in the morning? Niall says with a yawn.

“You’re tired,” Harry says quietly. “And hungover. I’m really sorry for waking you, Niall. I can call back later or-”

“No,” Niall rushes out and it comes out a little more desperate than he intends. “I’m curious now, don’t leave me hanging.”

“Or,” Harry continues with a laugh. “I could take you out to lunch as an apology for waking you up on your day off,”

“Lunch, eh?

“If that’s alright with you, of course.” Harry clarifies. “Unless you’re more of a dinner kind of guy-”

“Lunch is fine, Harry.” Niall chuckles. “'Sides, dinner’s a huge step. Romantic, almost. Don’t think we’re there yet, mate.”

“It’s not,” Harry huffs. “Friends go out to dinner all the time.”

“Harry, we’ve met once before,” Niall deadpans. “'Don’t think you even know me last name. Reckon friends have to spend more than 10 minutes with each other before they can even call themselves acquaintances,”

“What is it, then?” Harry asks.

“What’s what?” 

“Your last name,” Harry elaborates. “That’s the first step to friendship, according to you, innit?

“Horan. Niall Horan.” Niall has his eyes closed, but if they were open, he’d be rolling them at Harry’s cheekiness.

“Niall Horan,” Harry repeats. “That’s awfully Irish.”

“Have you met me?” Niall breathes out a laugh. “I’m awfully Irish.”

"That you are," Harry laughs. "And I'm looking forward to meeting you again. Properly this time. I've been thinking about Friday, and realised you went there practically blindsided and there's probably so many questions popping into your head. You also gave me your number, but I never got to give you mine. Figured I'd give you a call to let you know this is me and all that." 

"Makes sense. Thank you, Harry." Niall yawns again. His eyes are starting to droop, but the thought of just hanging up makes him feel unpleasantly guilty. 

"Alright. I'll let you get back to bed, then." Harry says softly. "I have a little place in mind, but I can text you the address later. I don't know where you go to uni though, so I can have my driver pick you up in case it's too far away." 

"S'okay. I'm sure I'll get by just fine," Niall says sleepily, his voice getting thicker by the second.

"Okay, then. Let me know if you change your mind though. See you later, Ni." Harry says and hangs up.

 

The last thing that crosses Niall’s mind before sleep takes over his consciousness is how nice the nickname sounds coming from Harry.


	3. On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair

“So, You’re going out on a date, then?” Louis says matter-of-factly. 

“No, Lou.” Niall sighs. “For the third time, we’re just going out to lunch.”

“Technicalities,” Louis argues. “He called you, asked you out, and then proceeded to say he was shitting himself over the thought of seeing you again. Did I get that right?”

“Actually, no. None of it,” Niall rolls his eyes. “He did call, but other than that, I don’t recall narrating the conversation that way.”

“My version is far more exciting,” Louis shrugs. “You told me what you heard, I’m just translating it to the way he actually intended for it to sound like. Josh, Liam and I all agree he’s flirting with you, you’re the one who needs to catch on.”

“You’ve all discussed this?” Niall’s eyes widen, indignantly. 

“Course we have, Nialler.” Louis responds as if it’s the easiest, most obvious thing in the world. “You have a superstar pinning after you. That’s the most exciting thing that’s happened to all of us in a while.”

“I do not have a superstar pinning after me,” Niall sighs exasperatedly. “If you were there when we met, or even here when he called this morning, you’d see he’s just being a nice guy. A weird friendly guy, but just nice nonetheless.” 

“No offense, Ni, but you’ve always been painfully oblivious. Remember back in senior year when that bird was head over heels in love with you, but you still argued that it was just a coincidence how she showed up in all your classes, became a cheerleader when you joined the football team and quitted when you couldn’t play anymore after you fucked up your knee. Jesus Niall, she even asked you to coach her on golf because she developed a sudden interest for it. Nobody is interested in golf.” 

Niall blushes, because although it’s been a few years, he still remembers that pretty well. To his defense, he genuinely did not know. He thought it was a pretty obvious fact to just about everyone that he was gay, and definitely not interested in birds. It got a little awkward when he went to prom with this guy he was seeing at the time and she stormed out of the ballroom crying after she saw them kissing. Good ol’ high school days. 

“Why do you have to bring that up.” Niall groans.

“Because it was hilarious. And just furthermore proves my point.” Louis answers with a grin.

“Whatever,” Niall huffs. 

“How does that even work, anyway? You’re going out with the guy who makes the tabloids daily,” Louis says, almost like he’s talking to himself. “Oh my god. What if you’re on the next cover of the Daily Mail, or something even shittier, like The Sun. ‘Harry Styles spotted with mystery blond.’ Louis giggles.

“Out to lunch. I’m going out to lunch,” Niall corrects him. “And shut up, Lou. I don’t know how it works. Not exactly an expert at celebrities and their weird shite.”

“Is the idea of going out him with really that bad? Louis asks. “On a date, I mean.”

“It’s not,” Niall admits. “It’s just weird, s’all. He’s a nice guy, but I barely know him. I intend to change that though, and that’s why I’m going out to lunch with him. Also, I just have a lot of questions that I’m sure he has the answer to.”

“Alright. Whatever you say, lad.” Louis eyes him suspiciously. “What are you wearing to your not-a-lunch-date date, then?

 

 

 

 

  
"You look lovely, Niall." Is the first thing Harry says when Niall walks into the place Harry texted him and looks around until he spots him sitting at a table near the back. He's wearing fit jeans, a striped white and blue shirt, and white sneakers. He supposes he does look nicer than he did on Friday. 

"You do too," Niall points out. "Fancy." Harry is wearing a Gucci suit, and it makes Niall freak out for a second. He suddenly feels incredibly out of place; like his outfit is just too informal for the occasion. 

"Thank you," Harry smiles. "Had a meeting with my manager before coming here, and he hates the suits. Thinks they're ridiculous and I should just stop wasting my money, so I enjoy messing with him." 

"It suits you." Niall says and then groans as soon as the pun leaves his mouth and Harry starts laughing. 

The waiter comes with the menu and Niall reads through it carefully. He looks up for a second and notices that Harry is just staring at him, menu still closed resting in front of him. 

"Not gonna read it, then?" Niall asks.

"I know this place better than I know anything else in London," Harry explains. "I come here as often as I can, friends with the owner and all. It's a quiet place, easy to hide when you don't wanna be spotted, and just really great food." 

"I was gonna ask about that," Niall says. "My friend made a joke this morning about you not being able to walk outside without being papped for every tabloid, and I was just wondering how that works."

"It's not always bad," Harry laughs. "And I can usually walk outside without being papped for every tabloid, as long as I go to the right places at the right times. You learn how to deal with it, and it becomes easier with experience."

Niall nods, because he isn't sure what else to say. He supposes he gets it, but then again, this is all such a foreign world to him that he's not sure if he ever will.

"What should I order, then? Niall asks, a little teasingly. "Seeing as you're the expert and all."

"Best pasta in London," Harry smiles proudly. "So if you like Italian, I'd suggest you go with that." 

"Any sauce, chef?" 

"You always go with Alfredo." 

They order; Niall goes with Fettuccini Alfredo, and Harry with some weird lobster dish that Niall can't pronounce for the life of him. He looks at the price of Harry's meal before closing the menu and handing it back to the waiter, and feels a little bit scandalized. That's 3 weeks worth of groceries for Josh and him. 

"Alright, let's get to it." Harry says with a smile playing at his lips. "I wanna know everything there is to know about Niall Horan." 

"Actually, you should go first." Niall says dauntingly. "I'm sure your story is far more interesting than mine. Plus, I dunno anything about you other than you're a singer who likes to perform in front forty thousand people every night." 

"Fair enough." Harry starts, "Have to warn you though, it's definitely not as exciting as everyone expects it to be. Was born and raised in Cheshire with my mum and my sister. Started singing at local events and weddings to help out with money after my dad left, and I guess one day I was at the right place at the right time. This guy who was loaded with money approached me after I was done performing at a charity event, told me he liked what I was doing and gave me his card. Turned out he worked for a record label, and I guess the rest is history. Funny thing is, almost didn't call him. I liked singing here and there, but I was so set on studying law. Can't imagine my life any other way now."

"Wow. That's- That's amazing, Harry." Niall breathes out. His heart aches a little at the story. He remembers how bad he wanted it back then, and it feels surreal to think some people out there got so lucky. 

Harry looks at him with soft eyes; like he knows what Niall's thinking without Niall having to say a word about it.

"Can I ask why you’re so hesitant about the offer?" Harry asks softly. "I can tell how much you want this just by taking one look at you, Ni." 

"I'm scared." Niall whispers. "I moved from Ireland to London to study sound engineering, and I know I have to make it work. I still have a year left of uni, and I know how hard me mum and da work to keep me here. I have a job, but London is just too fucking expensive. You can't make it in little ol' Ireland though, not if you wanna study music. I'm scared of dropping out of uni to go work for you, and then somewhere along the way you find someone else better than me; someone with more experience and all that. I can't do that to my parents. I just- I can't do it."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Niall." Harry says with so much sincerity in his voice and Niall's heart just aches a little more. "I like you, and whether you come on tour with me or you don't, I wanna help you out. I'd never fuck a friend over. I know a lot of people in the music industry, and I can promise you half of them wouldn't hesitate to give you a job on whichever aspect of music you wanna work with."

"Why?" Niall asks weakly. 

"Because," Harry reaches for Niall's face to tilt his chin up. "You have no idea how good you are. I only got to see you play and sing for a few minutes, and I can count with one hand the amount of times I've been that impressed in my life. Bloody hell, you didn't even rehearse for that. That's what you were put out to do, and I know you know that."

Niall breathes out a shaky laugh. God, he feels like he's about to cry.

He asks about the tour then and Harry explains to him all of the dynamics. He's starting in America and then going all over Europe. Funnily enough, last date is in Ireland in September a day before Niall's birthday. 

Harry tells him that it's supposed to stay a secret for now, but that he's leaning more towards picking Josh rather than the Aussie drummer, and Niall's so happy he could kiss him. In a metaphorical way, obviously.  
He also says that he's gonna audition people again, but only bassists and keyboard players this time. 

"I can hold your spot until Friday," Harry says gently. "I'm really hoping I don't have to, but in case you don't take it, I'll have to audition guitarists as well." 

"I'll let you know by then," Niall assures him. "I promise." 

The waiter comes with their food and Niall is practically salivating in his mouth over how good it looks. He hasn't had proper food in ages. 

The moan that comes out of his mouth when he takes the first bite is completely and earnestly unintentional. 

Harry sputters out a laugh and Niall goes a little red. "I'm gonna take a wild guess by your reaction and assume you liked it." 

"It's so fucking good, Harry." 

"I know," Harry smiles brightly. "It's why I brought you here.”

They eat and talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Niall feels lighter now that he's shared the real reason why he's so fucking hesitant about everything. Louis is a great friend; Niall couldn't ask for anyone better, really, but it's easier to talk about it with someone who gets it firsthand. And Harry does. 

They finish their meals and order the check.  
Niall is pulling out his wallet when Harry stops him, shooting him a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"Uh- paying for my food?" Niall says. "I can assure you no uni student could ever possibly afford to pay for your meal, but I can afford to pay for mine."

"Don't be silly, Niall." Harry sighs. "This is my treat. I invited you here, remember? My sincere apology for waking you up during your day off when you were hungover."

"I threw up while you were in the line." Niall reminds him. "I think we're even." 

Harry laughs, rolling his eyes. "Actually, we're not. And I'm quite stubborn when I want to be, so I suggest you don't fight me on this."

Niall sighs, putting his wallet back into his pocket. 

"Alright, but I'm paying next time. Might not be able to afford a fancy place like this, but I can get us some coffee or something."

"Next time, eh?" Harry smirks. "It's a date, then."

 

 

 

They're about to part their ways when Harry's phone starts ringing. "It's my producer." Harry says confusedly, looking at Niall like he's supposed to get why that's meant to be so surprising. "Give me a second." Harry excuses himself and picks up.

Niall looks up at the sky then, and oh, fuck. It's scattered by angry dark looking rain clouds that seem dangerously close to bursting at any moment. The last thing he wants to do right now is have to walk 15 minutes in the rain.  
Why can't London be on his side just this once.

"Bloody fucking hell." Harry hangs up and runs a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Niall asks. Harry doesn't look upset, just really fucking stressed. 

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just, I'm working on this new song that it's set to be released later this month but apparently Julian doesn't like how it's turning out. Have to head over there right now for an emergency session."

"Oh. Good luck with that, then. Hope you figure it out," Niall says and then groans when he feels the first droplet of water hit his arm. Fuck. "I need to get going now, gonna get meself stuck in the middle of a thunderstorm if I don't." 

"Wait- you're gonna walk back?" Harry says, eyes widening. "You can't. It's raining and freezing out here. You'll catch a cold." 

"Well, don't have any other choice." Niall shrugs. "And UCL is not that far away from here, actually. It's fine."

"Come with me." Harry blurts out. 

"What?" 

"Come with me. Get experience in your field of work and all that," Harry begs a little desperately. "Maybe what we need is just another pair of ears to help us figure out what the song’s missing. Please, Niall."

Niall doesn't need any convincing. He has never been to a real recording studio, but the thought makes his veins pump with adrenaline. 

"Can't say no to that, really." Niall says without giving it a second thought. "You sure I wouldn't be a burden, though? I don't wanna intrude or anything."

"Nope." Harry positively beams. "I wouldn't have asked otherwise. I promise."

Harry leaves him for a minute to go get his car that’s parked around the corner.  
They drive past Niall’s uni and it doesn’t cross Niall’s mind once to ask Harry to drop him off.  
He realizes that a while later and convinces himself he’s just too buzzed to go to the studio to be thinking about anything else. That’s definitely all it is.

 

 

 

 

  
“Niall, this is Julian; my producer.” Harry says, pointing to Julian. “Julian, this is Niall; hopefully future guitarist for my tour, if everything goes according to plan.” 

“Nice to meet you, dude.” Julian says in distinguishably American accent as he reaches to shake Niall’s hand. He hasn’t heard one of those in a while. 

“Same here, mate.” Niall flashes him a smile and looks around the room while Julian tells Harry the changes he thinks they should make to the song. 

There’s a Gibson Memphis electric guitar resting next to the drums, and Niall’s fingers physically itch with the urge to play it. He’s only ever been in love once, and it’s been with that goddamn guitar.

“Go on. Give it a go.” Harry says when he catches Niall staring at it for a good whole minute.

“Actually, would you mind?” Julian asks. “My forte is not exactly guitars, and I wanna try out a different beat.”

Niall absolutely does not need to be asked twice.

Niall picks up the guitar, and Julian plays them the demo they currently have of the song. 

There is indeed something missing, and Niall might have an idea of what it could be.

“Would you mind playing the second verse again?” Niall asks.

Julian nods and plays it again.

Niall goes with a different beat than the one Julian instructs him; a faster, more consistent one that creates a bigger lead up to the chorus this time. “It needs a bigger lead up. A bass guitar to accompany the electric guitar, and more drums during the first two verses and then some more during the bridge. Maybe trumpets, if you will.”

“Shit. The beat definitely sounds better that way.” Julian breathes out. 

“Did you hear what he said, Julian?” Harry shoots Julian a look, and then turns to Niall with singlehandedly the biggest smile he’s ever seen. “Trumpets. Only been begging for that for the past month.”

“Still not sure about that, but Niall’s right about the rest. More drums, a more consistent beat, and definitely some bass guitar. It’ll change the whole course of the song, in a good way.” 

“You’re a genius, Niall.” Harry blows him a kiss. “A musical genius.”

“Nah,” Niall blushes at the praise. “Just what’s my job supposed to be. Quite literally.”

Niall plays the drums, the electric guitar and the bass guitar until his fingers are practically bleeding. Julian had asked him if he minded doing all these different mixes and trying out different tempos and beats. Niall had agreed, obviously. His options were either going back to his dorm and spending the rest of the day playing Fifa with Josh and Louis, or getting to work on a song that will be heard all over the world and win all kinds of awards. It’s a no brainer, really. 

Harry’s been great company, as well. He’s funny and encouraging, and has made Niall feel so fucking important throughout the entire day that it makes his heart swell a little in his chest. He’s just not used to the attention, and having someone like Harry, who is as recognized and important in the music industry, making Niall feel like his opinions on his own song are valid and appreciated, feels really fucking good. 

“We should call it a day now,” Harry says around a yawn. “It’s been a long day. For Niall, especially.”

“I’m alright.” Niall says, but then his body betrays with him a yawn that makes Harry laugh and shoot him a ‘told you so’ kind of look. 

“As long as you bring him back sometime soon,” Julian says, looking at Harry, and then shooting Niall a smile.

“That’s all up to him,” Harry says softly. “But I’ll definitely try.”

“Good. I’m sure you hear this often, Niall, but you have one of the best musical ears I’ve ever come across. And I know a lot of people.”

“Thank you. That- that means a lot.” Niall stammers. 

 

Niall tries to convince Harry when they’re in front of his car that he’s fine with taking a bus back to uni. Harry calls him ‘ridiculous’ about fifteen times. 

“Are you out of your bloody mind?” Harry scoffs. “It’s late. And it’s London.”

“You’ve done more than enough for me today, mate.” Niall shrugs. “And I’m very well acquainted with taking the bus or the tube at any given hour.”

“That’s dangerous, Niall.” Harry says in a more serious tone as he opens the door to the passenger side and practically shoves Niall inside. “Call me, if you ever need to get anywhere and it’s not broad daylight outside. If I’m not available, I’ll have my driver come get you.”

“That’s sweet, Harry,” Niall says gratefully. “But I’ve managed just fine for the past three years that I’ve been living in London. I always get by.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Harry sulks. “Not if you have someone who’s willing to make it easier for you. If just for my own peace of mind.”

Harry’s getting proper upset now, and it doesn’t sit well with Niall. “Alright, I’ll call you. I promise.”

“Thank you.” Harry whispers.

They drive in silence for about ten minutes before Harry breaks it. “Sorry. Just want you to be safe, is all.”

Niall shoots him a soft smile. “It’s fine, Harry. Really.”

“Want to listen to some music?” Harry returns the smile. “And give me directions to your uni, UCL was it? I know it’s near the place where we went out to lunch, but I’ve never actually been there.”

“You’re going the right way so far. Drive as if you were going to that place again, and then I’ll tell you where to turn.” Niall says. “Also, are you letting me dj? Because I’m a great dj.”

“Depends.” Harry teases. “We never covered music taste grounds. And that’s always a deal breaker in every friendship.”

“You’re a popstar. Are you even allowed to be pretentious when it comes to music tastes?” Niall sputters out a laugh.

“Rockstar.” Harry corrects him with a pout. “And for what it’s worth, I think pop is great. You don’t really give me the pop vibe, though.”

“Justin Bieber is my favorite artist, mate. You shouldn’t have assumed.” Niall says, trying with every ounce of his being not to break down into a fit of giggles. 

“You’re not serious.” Harry’s eyes widen so big that Niall fears they might pop out of their socket.

Niall loses it then. “No, I’m not.” He gasps out in between laughs. “Your face. Don Henley is my favorite artist, and The Eagles are my favorite band.”

“Now, that’s more you.” Harry smiles, relieved.

“I do like a bit of everything though, and I listen to Justin Bieber occasionally. Would never say I’m above anything music style, that’s stupid. All music is great.”

“You’re a very wise man, Niall Horan.” 

“Thank you, Harry Styles.”

Niall takes over the aux cord for the rest of the drive and plays his own little personal playlist that consists mainly of Fleetwood Mac, The Eagles, Jackson Browne, and everything else Irish related.

They sing along until their voices are hoarse and Harry has to almost pull over a few times from how hard they’re both laughing.

Harry drops him off and Niall goes on a little walk around campus before heading back to his dorm. It’s still relatively early, and he’s feeling a little bit overwhelmed. He feels like there’s this weight pressing against his chest, and it doesn’t feel necessarily suffocating, just really overwhelming. He needs air, and he needs his thoughts to stop going a thousand miles per hour. 

He can’t pinpoint exactly what it is. Maybe it’s the adrenaline rush still present in his veins, or the encouraging breeze of a typical London night, or the remnants of his hungover, or the desperate need to remove this crushing weight from his chest, or just how fucking good it felt to spend the day with Harry, but something has him picking up his phone and scrolling mindlessly through his recent calls before his brain has any time to catch up. 

It takes Harry less than a second to pick up. “Niall? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m- I’m fine.” 

“Alright, that’s good. What is it, then?

“I think- I think I’m gonna take you up on the offer.” Niall stutters out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, it's game on.


	4. Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a mention of a panic attack towards the end, so please please be careful in case that triggers you in a any way.  
> It's late, and I'm tired, and this is my best attempt at trying to update on schedule. Thank you for the comments guys; you have no idea how motivational they are! Love you all

There’s some shuffling in the background before Harry says, “Wait. You’re serious?”

“I think I am.”

“That’s- That’s fucking great, Ni.” Harry breathes out. “Best four months of your life, I promise. You won’t regret it.”

And, God. Niall really hopes he doesn’t. 

He’s feeling braver than usual tonight, so he takes it as an opportunity to call his dad as soon as he hangs up with Harry. If he’s really doing it, he has to get this out of the way.

It rings for a few minutes before Bobby picks up. “Niall?”

“Hey da,” Niall smiles. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“Nah. Just heading back home now from dinner at Greg’s. How have you been, lad?”

“I’ve been good. Yeah- really good.”

“That’s good, Niall. Always happy to hear that.” Bobby hums. 

“Da, I-” Niall starts and he suddenly feels so fucking nervous for some reason that the words get stuck in his throat. Jesus, he needs to calm the fuck down.

“Is everything okay?” Bobby asks carefully.

“God. Yes. I’m making this a bigger deal than it has to be. Everything is okay, da. Just need to tell you something.” Niall laughs quietly to himself. This is all so ridiculous and he just really needs to get his shit together.

“Alright. I’m all ears, then.”

“I met someone. And they- they offered me a job to work for them as a guitarist on their tour. I think I’m taking it, da.”

“What about uni?” Bobby asks.

“I don’t think I’m allowed to take four months off.” Niall answers, and hopes his dad gets what he’s trying to say without Niall actually having to say it. 

“Alright. Does that mean you’re dropping?”

Fuck. Niall feels dread crawling all over his skin. “I can’t explain it, da. It just feels right. Like the right thing to do.”

“Then you should do it, lad. If it feels right to you, then it’s the right thing.”

“Really?” Niall breathes out. “You’re not mad?”

“No, son,” Bobby answers, and Niall can almost feel him sighing through the phone. “You’ve always wanted to be on a stage, didn’t you? If that’s what makes you happy, and feels right to you, then you know you have my support. You were made for big, great things, Niall. Your mother and I have always known that.”

“I don’t wanna disappoint either of you.” Niall whispers.

“Then don’t.” Niall knows he won’t get any pity from his dad, which is good. He doesn’t want pity. Ever. He needs reassurance in a way that doesn’t come off as people feeling bad for him. He hates that.

“I won’t. I’ll make this work out. I promise, da.” 

“I know you will, Niall. Have you talked to Maura yet?”

“No,” Niall admits. 

“I’ll talk to her. Ease her into things. She’ll call you as soon as I tell her, but you know she means well. She always does.”

“I know,” Niall sighs fondly. “I know that, da.”

 

  


 

Niall tells everyone else in the morning. He starts with Josh, who wakes him up first jumping around the room with an intermittently "I got it, Niall. I got it."

"Hm?" Niall asks sleepily. 

"The job. This bloke, Jeff, Harry's manager or whatever called me this morning. I'm playing drums for his tour," 

"That's fucking amazing, bud," Niall gives him a small smile. "I told you you'd get it. Suppose now's a good time to tell you I'm playing guitar, too."

"Wait- what? You took the offer? When?"

"Yeah. Last night, I-"

"Fuck, Niall," Josh interrupts him with an earth shattering hug. "We're going on tour. Fuck."

Fuck, Niall thinks to himself. They're going on tour.

He tells Louis next, and the reaction he gets is exactly the one he was expecting. 

"You must not know me well enough if you think these kind of news should be announced through a fucking phone call," Louis starts.

"If I had waited until later to go to your dorm, you'd have killed me for not telling you sooner," Niall sighs.

"The thing is, my dear Niall, I would be willing to bet anything in the world that you made the decision last night. You went on a date with Harry, realized how much you enjoyed being around him, and took the offer on impulse. Not gonna lie, I'm really fucking glad you did, but I'm also really fucking pissed that you didn't tell me as soon as it happened,"

"Fuck," Niall breathes out. "I just- got lost in me head after talking to my da. I called Harry, then Bobby, and then felt like I was coming down from the biggest adrenaline rush of my life and all energy had been sucked out of me completely. I went straight to bed."

"It's okay. I mean- it's not, but you can be forgiven,"

Niall groans at that. Earning Louis' forgiveness is never fun. 

"C'mon, don't be like that now. I wanna know everything about yesterday, that's all it's gonna take."

That's not so bad, Niall supposes. Louis was gonna get it out of him, anyway. Might as well tell him now.

Niall's phone rings when he's entering his computer science class. 

_Hi Niall. Do you think it's weird to peel out bananas from the other side? Like, the way monkeys do? Zayn here thinks it is. x_

Niall barks out a laugh. This is definitely something. 

_Are you a monkey Harry ? Is that what you're trying to tell me ?_

And then, _Whos zayn ?_

Harry sends a string of the monkey emojis.

_You got me, Niall. Secret's out. And Zayn's my friend. He doesn't appreciate the art of peeling bananas though, so he might not be soon._

_Music tastes and peeling bananas , are those your deal breakers, then ?_

He sits down on his usual desk near the back and prepares himself for the babbling mess that is Mr. Edwards. He's a lovely man, but he tends to trail off and his passion for computers and digital design gets the better of him. This isn't necessarily his favorite class, but he had to take an elective and this one had available spots with a relatively nice schedule. It also doesn't require any maths, so Niall doesn't complain. 

His phone rings again during the introduction of responsive website development but Mr. Edwards is too far gone to notice. He doesn’t complain about that, either.

 _Absolutely. I take music and bananas very seriously, Niall._  


 

Of fucking course he does. Harry is a nerd, in all sense of the word. It’s weird how celebrities are categorized, Niall thinks. All arrogant and full of themselves. Harry is quite literally the opposite to that.

_Anything else I should know of then ?_

“Horan,” Mr. Edwards says loud enough to startle him. “Mind sharing with the rest of the class whatever’s more interesting on your phone than my lesson.”

“No, sir.” Niall says sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“You should be.”

 

_If I get kicked out of class , it’s your fault ._

_Education is important, Niall._

_Oi , did you even finish high school ?_

_Again, education is important. x_

“Horan,” Mr. Edwards gives him a pointed look that wipes the smile off of his face and makes him put his phone back on his pocket. He doesn’t fancy actually being kicked out. Not really.

 

 

 

Rehearsals start a week after that. Niall’s excited, to say the least. Harry warned him about how intense the next month’s gonna be, seeing as they’re all musicians who have never played with each other and need to be as tight as a band as possible. Niall’s already met the bassist and the keyboard player at a dinner party Columbia Records threw on Friday as a celebration kind of thing, and he’s already fond of both of them. John, the bassist, is Irish as well and that’s always a good start. They got on really well immediately after they met and Niall felt the biggest weight lift off of his shoulders. It’s usually not hard for him to make friends, but it’s always a relief when he can feel himself click with someone.

Louis, the keyboard player, is just as nice. He likes to keep himself to himself, which Niall doesn’t really mind. Josh might have hit it off with him better than Niall did, and that’s alright too. English stick together and all that. He’s just glad neither of them turned out to be assholes. Four months can be a long time when the company is shitty.

An excited cry is the first thing he hears when he walks into the room. “Niall,” Harry says as he pulls him into a hug.

“Hey, Harry,” Niall smiles and allows himself a second to be engulfed by Harry’s embrace. He always smells so nice, and it’s a little bit intoxicating, in a good way. 

“Hey, Ni. Hey, Josh. We were waiting for you guys.”

“Hey, Harry,” Josh waves from behind Niall. “Nialler here, is a real pain in the ass when it comes to his hair. My sincere apologies,”

“Oh shut up, will ya?” Niall huffs. “You slept in today and that’s why we missed the first bus,”

Niall cuts himself off when he looks around the room and all eyes are on them. Harry is looking at him intently with fond eyes like every word that comes out of his mouth is important. It’s really not. Niall’s being an idiot.

“Sorry,” Niall flushes. “For being late.”

“They’re a show. Just as entertaining as you said it’d be.” A new voice says from behind Harry. Niall doesn’t know this new voice, and the face behind it is a total surprise too. 

“Niall, Josh; this is Zayn. My best mate. Most times,”

“All times,” Zayn corrects him with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh. The guy who thinks Harry’s weird for his banana habits, right?” Niall says as the name clicks on his brain.

“The one and only,” Zayn smiles as he reaches out to shake Niall’s hand. “And I’m guessing you’re Niall? I’ve heard loads about you.”

“All good, I hope.”

“Of course,” Zayn smiles thoughtfully. “Harry here is your biggest fan.”

It’s kind of comical how both Niall and Harry go a little red at the same time.

“Someone needs to be,” Harry shrugs. “Haven’t seen the guy play yet, Zayn. You’ll see it for yourself soon enough.”

“Right,” Zayn claps his hands eagerly. “Let’s get to it, then. I’m excited to see what the fuss is all about.”

The day goes by kind of similarly like the day Niall came to the studio with Harry. They all play and sing backup vocals until their fingers are raw and their voices hoarse. It’s fun. The most fun Niall has had in a while. He feels in his element being surrounded by other people who feel just as passionate about music as he does.

 

 

 

The rest of the month consists of rehearsing almost every single day of the week and making all kind of arrangements until everything sounds perfect. Niall does his best to try and balance uni at the same time as six to seven hour rehearsals, but he never complains. He knows how lucky he is, and he doesn’t take it for granted.  
He had that talk with his mum, and they agreed that Niall would take a semester off without dropping out completely. He has had to work extra hard to make that happen, though. His grades need to stay pristine if he wants to afford that luxury.

Niall gets progressively closer to Zayn, as well. It just sort of happens unintentionally. Harry’s been busy, rightfully so. And Zayn kept clinging to Niall jokingly at the beginning with the excuse that _“I feel lonely with Harry neglecting me,”_ until it’s not jokingly anymore and he starts to cling because being around Niall feels good. 

 

 

They’re all good friends that are having the time of their lives together and Niall couldn’t ask for more. It’s not as much fun the night before they have to head out to Los Angeles, for Harry’s opening show of the tour, when they all go out to celebrate new beginnings. 

Everyone’s invited. Louis, the other Louis, Zayn, Harry, Josh, Nick, Liam and Niall. And it’s great at the start of the night. 

Niall is conscious that he wants to get drunk and he starts downing pints like it’s water. 

Harry, despite the fact of not being drunk, is being clingy tonight. Niall likes it. He’s a cuddler, and the constant warmth of Harry’s presence is making him feel giddy and safe. He hasn’t had much of Harry’s attention lately, which is fine. Niall doesn’t mind, he gets it. But Harry’s attention is electrifying, and it makes Niall feel needy.

“Ni, I’m glad you’re having so much fun. But I think it’s time to slow down.” Harry says with concern laced in his voice.

“I- I don't” Niall hiccups. “I wanna dance, Haz.”

His mind is foggy, and he isn’t entirely conscious of what he’s doing when he heads straight to the dance floor. He can hear Harry calling up his name from somewhere in the bar, but he finds himself too drunk to care.

He can’t dance, but he’s dancing. And it’s all actually going pretty good in his opinion until a guy comes up from behind him and wraps his arms around Niall’s neck. It’s supposed to be in a sexy manner, but Niall doesn’t interpret it that way.

“What’s a pretty boy like you doing all by himself?” The guy whispers in his ear. It sends shivers down his spine, but definitely not the good kind. He kinda feels like he wants to throw up now.

“Please- Please let go of me,” Niall chokes out. He feels himself sober up almost instantly. 

“Aw, c’mon. What’s the fun in that?” The guy says as he tightens the grip on his shoulder and neck.

He’s suddenly painfully well aware of all his surroundings. The mass of sweaty bodies around him, the alcohol on this guy’s breath, and he feels like the crowd is closing in on him. He can’t breathe.

“Please, I-” 

“He said to fucking let go, asshole,” A voice, Harry, his brain supplies, says as he shoves the guy away from Niall.

Niall’s there, but he doesn’t feel like he’s actually there. His lungs are constricting and he suddenly feels dangerously lightheaded. It helps, to not have the guy wrapped around him, but his claustrophobia’s kicked in, and he can feel himself slipping into a panic attack before he can do anything to stop it.

He stumbles against the wall and faintly hears the fight going on between Harry and the guy. 

“How dare you fucking touch him,”

“Oi, who are you, his boyfriend? Calm down, pop star,”

Harry swears he’s about to punch him, but Zayn quickly intervenes. “Harry. Stop. Focus on me. Niall- Niall’s not well, he-”

Harry turns around to look at Niall then, and the earth stops spinning for him for a few seconds. He rushes to Niall’s side, who looks alarmingly close to passing out, but Niall’s so far gone he can barely hear Harry’s soothing words, or feel the calming hand he places on his hair.

“Ni- Ni, breathe with me. C’mon now. ” Harry instructs as he carries Niall outside of the bar and sits him down against a brick wall. 

Niall’s full on gasping for air now. His vision is getting blurry and he can’t get his hands to stop shaking.

Harry takes both of his hands and places them on his heart.  
“Alright. You’re okay. I promise. Try to match my breaths. You can do it, Ni.”

Niall focuses on Harry’s heartbeat. It clears a little bit of the fog in his head and makes him feel less faint. He starts opening his mouth and tries to take as much air as his lungs allow him. 

He coughs and sputters until his lungs settle down and Harry’s soothing hand moves from his hair down to his back. 

“That’s it. You’re doing great, Ni.” Harry says, relieved. 

“I’m sorry,” Niall croaks out a few minutes later. “That was- embarrassing, to say the least. I usually don’t get this bad but he was- the crowd, it-”

His breathing starts to pick up again and Harry panics internally for a second. He can’t watch Niall go through that again. 

“It’s okay, Ni,” Harry assures him quickly. “We don’t have to talk about it. Please don’t apologize. It’s okay to need help. It’s okay to be scared.”

Niall just nods and rests his head against Harry’s shoulder. He doesn’t trust his voice right now. 

They sit there in silence with Harry still rubbing soothing circles on Niall’s back, and Niall’s never felt so safe. It’s weird, considering he was seconds away from passing out back there, but Harry makes everything better. He’s good at that.

“Hey, Haz,” Niall looks up at Harry for the first time since they exited the bar. 

“Yes, Ni?”

“Kiss me,”

And, well, Harry doesn’t need to give it a second thought. So, he does.


	5. Such a lovely place, such a lovely face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. Hope everyone enjoys it! Comments are thoroughly appreciated as always.

Harry tastes sweet. That’s all Niall’s brain registers.  
He’s kissing him. Because Niall asked for it. Niall’s heart is racing at an abnormal pace and he feels impossibly sober now.

“Harry,” Niall says faintly, breaking away for some air. 

Harry doesn’t get a chance to say anything else before Louis storms out of the bar with concern written all over his face.

“God, Niall,” Louis throws himself in the middle of the two to pull Niall into a tight hug. If he notices the position he found them in, he completely disregards it. “I was so fucking worried. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just got a little bit overwhelmed. Not a big deal-”

“Not a big deal?” Louis sputters. “I found Zayn kicking the living shit out of that wanker-”

“Good. The dick deserves it,” Harry mutters at the same time as Niall stands up with panicked eyes. “Wait, what?”

“I was chatting up to this bird when I look over to my right and these two blokes are going at each other throat’s on the dance floor. Bird I was supposed to go home with tonight? Ran off scandalized,” Louis sighs. “And then I go over to examine the crime scene just to find out it’s fucking Zayn. Had to pull him off and get him to back down, which I thoroughly regret now that he told me what happened. Should have joined and killed the fucking twat-”

“Lou,” Niall cuts him off and pulls him out of his head. “Zayn. Is he okay?

“He’s got a nasty black eye,” Louis shrugs. “But Liam’s helping him ice it right now. He’ll be fine.”

“Shit,” Niall breathes out. “Should probably go and see how he’s doing and all that,” The latter is directed to Harry. He feels a mix of weird, guilty and awkward leaving him after what’s just happened. It leaves a sour taste in his mouth, like he’s standing him up. He’s not, though. He knows they ought to talk about it, but he needs to take care of Zayn now. 

Harry just nods, giving him a small smile. 

Niall’ll worry about it later.

 

 

“Zayn, mate,” Niall gasps as soon as he sees the state of Zayn’s face. “I’m so sorry. Fuck-”

“Nialler,” Zayn cuts him off quickly. “It’s okay. I’m okay. The twat deserved it. Plus, this is the most worth it black eye of my life,”

Niall laughs, shaking his head fondly. "You're an idiot. Shouldn't have done it, that was a stupid thing to do. The guy was twice your size, but thank you anyway, Zee."

"I absolutely should have done it. The guy was harassing you, Ni."

"You pulled Harry off, though." Niall points out.

"You were freaking out," Zayn explains. "Someone had to make sure you were alright. Reckon Haz is the better person at that. He can't afford a scandal, either. Not the night before his tour starts."

"You're a good friend, Zee." Niall says as he takes a handkerchief from his pocket and starts dabbing gently at the cuts around Zayn's face.

"Anything for you, Ni."

They’re all tired and drunk, so calling it a night seems appropriate. Everyone except for Liam, Louis and Nick head over to a hotel near Heathrow where they’re staying for the night before their flight leaves in the morning. Harry’s rented a private jet, which Niall finds a little ostentatious and flashy, but when he had pointed it out to Josh his response was _“He’s a celebrity, Niall. That’s how they roll.”_ And, yeah. Niall supposes that’s true. 

Niall is squashed in the back of a van next to Josh and Zayn, with Harry in the passenger seat. He’s well aware of how distracted he is. Zayn has been poking carefully at his arm for the past minute trying to get his attention, and when turns to look at him, he’s met with Zayn’s concerned face, and Harry staring at him with a hint of a smirk playing at his lips. He doesn’t hate Harry, never could, but he kind of does right now. 

“You okay, Ni?” Zayn asks softly.

“Yeah,” Niall smiles. “Fine.”

 

 

They arrive at the hotel and all Niall wants to do right now is sleep. Sleep off the thought of Harry’s taste, sleep off the lingering remnants of Harry’s lips against his, just; sleep Harry off.

He wanted Harry to kiss him, is the thing. He asked for it. He can’t even blame it on the fact that he was drunk, because he wasn’t. He was pitifully sober and in the moment it seemed like the brightest, smartest idea of all. 

He gets the key to his respective room and heads straight to take a shower. The smell of his own sweat is making sick.

There’s a knock on the door when he’s already in bed with nothing more than his underwear. He goes to answer it exactly like that because he’s tired and absolutely cannot be bothered to put on a shirt.

“Niall?” Harry says bashfully, clearly startled at the sight in front of him. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No,” Niall shakes his head. Of course it’s Harry. “Not really,”

“Alright. I- I brought you some paracetamol, for your head. Just in case-”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Niall says as he takes them with a grateful smile. “But, thank you. For this, and for everything you did for me tonight.” For taking care of me, for pulling me out of there, for staying with me, for kissing me. 

“It’s no problem, Ni,” Harry returns the smile. “Always happy to help.”

Harry leaves and Niall goes back to bed. It’s late now, and they all need to be awake relatively early.

It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep. He’s out cold after a few minutes and the last thing that crosses his mind is how he doesn’t regret asking Harry to kiss him. Not at all.

 

The conversation he overhears in the hallway when he’s heading down to the lobby to find where breakfast is is completely unintentional and by accident.

 

“You kissed him?” Zayn says from inside the room Niall saw Harry walking in last night after his stop at Niall’s. Harry’s room. 

“He was upset and he asked so I-”

“Harry, he had just come down from a panic attack. Obviously he was upset,”

Niall stops dead in his tracks. He feels dread crawl all over him. Like he’s just waiting for the inevitable worst to happen.

“I felt bad for him, okay? I did it because he asked and I felt bad-”

Something in Niall stops. It’s definitely not his heart, because he can feel it in his ears. He is so fucking embarrassed. The only reason Harry’s been this nice to him is because he feels bad for Niall, and Niall is a fucking idiot for ever thinking otherwise. 

He’s opened up to Harry in ways you shouldn’t open up to someone you’ve only met for a month. He’s Harry’s charity case and it fucking hurts.

 

 

“Everything alright, Ni?” Josh asks when they’re on their way to the airport.

“Yeah,” Niall gives him the biggest fake smile he can muster. “All good. Just didn’t sleep well last night,”

“You can sleep on the plane,” Harry chirps in. 

“I’m sure you care,” Niall mutters so quietly that not even Josh, who’s next to him, hears it.

Harry looks a bit thrown off by Niall’s unsettledness and lack of response, but if it bothers him, he doesn’t say anything.

 

 

Niall's grumpy and snappy. He feels worse, being the downer of the bunch when everyone else around him is buzzing with excitement. 

They're on the plane when it happens.

Niall's on his seat, trying fruitlessly to find a comfortable position and just sleep off his bad mood. 

Harry approaches him carefully and taps him on the shoulder. "Hey, Ni. You're quiet. Are you sure everything is okay? You can talk to me. I want to help,"

"Are you sure is that, or do you just feel bad for me?" Niall snaps.

"What- what are you talking about?"

"Please, Harry. Don't pretend you don't know. I heard you this morning, when you were talking to Zayn,"

"Ni- Niall, that's not what I meant, let me explain," Harry rushes out. 

"To be frank, Harry, I don't wanna hear it. And I'm sorry, that you felt like you had to kiss me when you didn't want to-"

"Niall. Stop. You're getting it all wrong. Please, I wouldn't do that to you,"

"I'm tired, Harry. Please, leave me alone."

He turns around on his seat and closes his eyes. He can hear faintly the sound of Harry's breath, and then the one of his footsteps as he quietly walks away.

He wakes up from a fitful sleep to find out there’s still five hours to go. He stands up and moves around, feeling jumpy and fidgety.

He goes on a mission to find Josh, because messing around with him is always a good laugh. The plane is so fucking big; a proper jet for a proper pop star.

Unfortunately, he finds Zayn before he finds Josh. 

"Nialler," Zayn calls quietly when Niall walks by. "Can we talk?"

Niall's not mad at Zayn. Not really. He's upset at the situation, and furious at Harry, but he figures Zayn's not at fault here. 

"Not if I'm getting lectured,"

"You're not," Zayn chuckles. "None of my business what happens between you and Haz,"

"He didn't tell you?" Niall asks incredulously.

"Nope. All I know is that he came back here with tears streaming down his face after talking to you and when I asked what was wrong he completely waved me off. I care about him a lot, Niall. He's my best friend. But I also care about you, and I don't like seeing you upset. Either of you,"

Niall takes the empty seat next to Zayn with a sigh. "He kissed me,"

"I'm very well aware of that,"

"Because he pities me. He kissed me, and he's been doing all of this nice shite for me because he feels bad,"

"Nialler, Haz is a good guy. This is not really any of my business, but I can promise you he'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you. You're not his charity case. He likes you,"

"Well, what a shitty fucking way to show it,"

"At least give him a chance to explain himself. I don't like seeing you like this."

"I'll try, but I make no promises,"

"That's good enough."

 

LA is hot. And stereotypically American. Niall likes it, it's a nice change of scenery from grey, rainy London. 

They have soundcheck at six, and there's no time to do anything other than head straight to the arena. 

Niall can share the excitement with everyone now. He hasn't seen Harry since the last time they talked, and that's putting him in a good mood. All he wants to do is get on that stage and play for thousands and thousands of people, that's what he came to do, after all.

 

 

Soundcheck goes smoothly. He he can already see fans queuing up outside and it makes his stomach flutter in excitement.

Harry, on the other hand, does not look as excited. He hasn't spoken a word to anyone since they got off the plane, and Niall hates himself for feeling a tad guilty. This is not his fault. 

Thirty minutes before the show starts, Zayn storms into Niall's dressing room with concern written all over his face.

"I would not be asking for your help unless it was strictly necessary. But I need you to calm Harry down,"

"What? Why? Why me-" 

"Because he's not listening to me. He's nervous, and has thrown up twice already. I would never wanna make you feel guilty, because it's absolutely not your fault, but the fight you two had is making him feel worse. He can't seem to focus on anything else,"

"Shit," Niall breathes out. "What can I do?"

"Please, Ni. Just talk to him. Give him the encouraging talk. Tell him he can do it and all that," 

"Alright, I can do that." Niall is not about be responsible for messing up Harry Styles' opening show of his tour. 

"Harry?" Niall says quietly as he walks into Harry's dressing room. Harry looks pale and tired, and it makes Niall's stomach churn unpleasantly.

"Niall?" Harry whips his head so fast it has to hurt.

"Just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Zayn told me you weren't feeling well-"

"Will you listen to me? Give me a chance to explain,"

"No," Niall starts and Harry's face falls almost instantly. "Not now, I mean," Niall corrects quickly.

"That's not- not important right now. You have to get on stage, woo your fans and do whatever pop stars do-" 

"It is important, Niall," Harry says seriously. "You are important. So so important-"

“We can talk,” Niall cuts him off quickly. “After the show. We have to get on stage soon. It’ll be fine till then, I promise.”

Harry doesn’t say anything else, just hugs Niall tight and Niall feels all tension automatically leave his body. “Thank you. And I’m sorry, for ever making you feel less than you deserve.”

“It’s okay, Harry. Go smash it.”

 

 

Harry does smash it. It’s kind of incredible, to watch how the crowd thrives off of Harry’s energy and throws it back at him. The connection he manages to create with the crowd within a two hour span is something any artist would die to achieve. 

Sometimes Niall would lock eyes with a teary face in the crowd, and they would scream at him delighted. It’s a right laugh, to watch people freak out over him when he couldn’t be more mundane. 

He is buzzing when he gets off stage. Can still hear the screams in his ear and feel the adrenaline rushing to his veins. He wouldn’t mind getting used to doing this every night. Not at all.

Harry and Niall coincidentally end up together in the same van. Just the two of them.

“You killed it tonight,” Niall starts.

“You did, too. Had girls swooning over you and everything,” Harry laughs, giving Niall a soft smile. “I’m sorry. I can’t apologize enough, Ni,”

“I don’t know what you want me to say,”

“Nothing. I don’t want you or need you to say anything. I need you to understand that what you heard wasn’t what I meant to say, though. I didn’t kiss you because I felt bad for you. I didn’t ask you to come on tour with me because I pity you, Niall. I did both of those things because I like you. Like, proper fancy you,”

“What-” Niall sputters out.

“I kissed you,” Harry whispers as he closes the space between them.  
“Because being around you makes me happy. I kissed you, because seeing you so scared after a wanker tried to harass you made me feel so helpless that I just wanted to kiss you until I made it all better. I kissed you, because your eyes get all sparkly blue when you’re drunk and your lips a little bit pinker than usual and I just wanted to know what they tasted like. I kissed you, because you asked and every nerve in my body was screaming at me to do it. I kissed you then, and if it’s alright with you, I’d quite like to do it again now."


	6. It may be rainin' but there's a rainbow above you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.  
> I am so so so so fucking sorry for going a whole month without posting. I AM SO SORRY!!!!!! I got caught up with tickets for Niall's tour and then I went through few weeks where my mind was just not in it. But I'm back! As always, thank you for all your comments and kudos, I read and appreciate them all. (Make my heart soooo happy)

“Haz, I- don’t think it’s a good idea,” Niall breathes out. 

It’s definitely not a fucking good idea. Niall might be warming up to Harry again, because it’s hard to stay genuinely mad at him, but the idea of hooking up with Harry in the back of a van as some sort of apology, doesn’t sit well with Niall.

“Are you still mad? Because I can explain myself as many times as you need to hear it-”

“I’m not,” Niall promises. “Just- don’t think this is the right place. Or the right moment. ‘M tired.”

“Of course,” Harry’s tone softens immediately. “I’m sorry. For acting weird. I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable. But I really did mean what I said, Niall. I like you. And I like the idea of kissing you.”

That shouldn’t send shivers all over Niall’s body, but it does anyway. He turns away from Harry’s scrutinizing stare when he starts feeling his cheeks pinking up. “Don’t know what you want me to say,”

“Go on a date with me,” Harry blurts out.

“Haz-”

“A real one. The type of date where I bring you flowers and take you to the fanciest restaurant in Los Angeles where neither of us can pronounce the name of any dish,”

“I’d hate that,” Niall laughs.

“Then we’ll go on a picnic,” Harry offers. “I’ll take you around Hollywood. Show you every place on a tourist’s must see list.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,”

“C’mon, Ni. Please,” Harry begs as he intertwines his fingers with Niall’s. “We have tomorrow off,”

“Alright, alright,” Niall rolls his eyes. “Never thought I’d see the one and only Harry Styles begging for anything in his life.”

“The one and only Harry Styles would do a lot of things for you, Niall.” Harry grins. 

“You’re insufferable.”

 

 

 

“I miss you Nialler,” Louis sighs through the phone.

“Miss you too, twat. Reckon America’s not the same without you.”

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. Gonna make me cry and everything, lad.”

“Shut up, you idiot. How are things back home?”

“They’re- the usual,” There’s some noise in the background before Louis’ voice resurfaces with an annoyed, “Shut up, Liam. I’ll ask him. I’m getting to it.”

“Hey, Nialler. Liam wants to know if you’ve fucked Harry yet,”

Niall chokes on nothing. Air. His own saliva, maybe. “What the fuck?”

“It’s a valid question,” Liam defends himself in the background.

“Have you, though?” Louis asks again.

“Fuck,” Niall massages his temple with his thumbs. “No, I have not. And I’d appreciate it if both of you buggered off my love life, thank you very much. 

“Whatever you say, Nialler. We gotta get to class, now. Use condoms.” Louis screams from somewhere in the background before hanging up.

Proper idiots, both of them. Niall checks the time on his phone and sighs as he realizes he should start getting ready. He doesn’t bother with his outfit, decides to go with the first clean tank top he can find in his suitcase, a pair of white shorts, and a snapback. It’s a picnic, alright? Casual is exactly the kind of attire he’s aiming for.

 

 

 

“You look nice,” Harry smiles at him when he sees him walking out of the lift.

“You always say that whenever you see me,” Niall huffs.

“That’s because you always look nice,” 

“Flirt.” 

“Can’t help it. Not with you.” Harry shrugs.

“Also, why the fuck are you dressed like you’re going out with the queen. A picnic is casual, Harry.”

“These are the most casual clothes I own,”  
“Jesus Christ,” Niall mutters.

“Not all of us can afford to dress like we belong in a fraternity and pull it off,” Harry breathes out a laugh. 

“I do not.”

“Yeah, you do. Shorts, tank top and snapback, could you get any more stereotypically American?” 

“I could try,” Niall says with a snort in an impeccable Cali accent.

“Impressive. You’re a man of many talents, Niall Horan.”

“The more you know, Harry Styles.”

 

 

Harry drives them to Griffith Park and it’s absolutely beautiful. You can occasionally see hills in London, but the park is surrounded by proper mountains and Niall is in awe. 

“Haz- this is beautiful,” Niall gasps as he takes a look around.

“C’mon, you haven’t even seen the best part yet.” Harry says as he takes Niall’s hand in his and sprints off.

 

 

“Close your eyes.”

“I hate clichés,” Niall groans but does as he’s told.

“Just want it to be a surprise, s’all. Open them.”

They’re under the shade of some trees with fairy lights wrapped around branches and leaves. There’s a mantelpiece in the center with all sorts of foods and drinks scattered around it. 

“How did you get all of this ready,” Niall breathes out. “You’ve been at the hotel all day.”

“I know people,” Harry smiles. “They wanna help me woo you, which is always useful.”

“Zayn?”

“Yep,” Harry says, stressing the ‘p’ at the end. “He’s one of them.”

“Really? because the last time I heard you two talking about us he didn’t sound very keen on the idea.” 

“He means well, Ni,” Harry sighs. “He’s just very protective, and sometimes that gets the better of him.”

“Would being with me really cause that much of a ruckus?” Niall asks quietly. 

“It would,” Harry admits. “The media would make sure of it. Zayn doesn’t want you to be involved, he knows what it’s like. When I started out, everyone thought Zayn and I were a thing. He’d get followed and questioned by paps everywhere. It eventually starts messing your head, and Zayn cares about you a lot, Niall. He just wants to make sure nobody gets hurt.”

“What about you,” Niall asks carefully. “What’s your take on it?”

“I think that you deserve better than to become a victim of the public eye,” Harry whispers. “But I really fucking like you, which makes me sound like a selfish prick. I understand if you don’t wanna try this out, I’d never ask you to do something like this-"

“Hey, hey- Haz,” Niall cuts him off when Harry starts to become visibly upset. “It’s okay. I wanna take it slow, but that doesn’t mean I don’t wanna try it out. I do. I’m interested in this, in you.”

“It’s not gonna be easy,”

“A lot of things in life aren’t, Haz. Especially the ones that tend to be the best ones.” Niall tilts Harry’s chin up and gives him a soft smile when their eyes meet. 

“Thank you,” Harry chokes out. 

“Now, can we stop with the sappy shite and get to the eating part. Haven’t had anything to eat today yet,”

“That’s just alarming,” Harry feigns shock. “Let’s get to it, then. Not sure how much longer your body could hold.”

 

 

 

They’re lying in the grass, covered in chocolate from the chocolate covered strawberries and looking up to the clouds, turning them into whichever shape they want them to be when Niall asks quietly, “What does it feel like?”

“What?” Harry turns to his side to face Niall.

“To, you know, perform in front of people who actually want you to be there every night,” Niall continues, fidgeting with a loose string from his tank top. “To know you make people’s days by doing something as simple as singing some of your tunes. S’just, I’m thinking about last night. Can’t get it out of my head, really. You had them in a trance, and I’m wondering how it feels to know you make people feel that way.”

“It’s- it’s insane,” Harry starts as he doodles imaginary figures on Niall’s arm with his finger. “It becomes addictive, to be honest. I don’t know how to explain it. Just- you can never seem to get enough of the screaming and the love. God- that makes me sound awfully narcissistic,”

“Nah, it’s alright,” Niall laughs softly. “Makes perfect sense. Must be nice to feel that important.”

“Don’t need it, though. I love my fans, and I’ll always be infinitely grateful for them, but you don’t need a group of screaming girls to feel like you matter.”

Niall hums and closes his eyes. There’s a comforting silence between them that stretches for a few minutes before Harry is standing up and stretching and arm out for Niall to take. 

“Hey, Ni, the Griffith Observatory is a five minute drive from here. Interested in space?”

“The key to my heart,” Niall says with a laugh as he takes Harry’s hand and dusts himself off. 

“Hm, really?”

“Music and space, yeah. And football, obviously. But you do not strike me as the type who’d invite me to play footie. Golf, maybe.”

“You play golf?” Harry’s eyes widen. “That’s the last sport I’d imagine a frat boy to play.”

“I’m not a frat boy, Harry.” Niall huffs. “I’m not in a fraternity. And yeah, I do play golf. Occasionally. I’ve told you about me bum knee, haven’t I?”

Harry shakes his head, eyes sparkling with curiosity. “I’ve wandered about the scar before, but thought it’d be rude to ask.”

“Everyone asks,” Niall giggles, waving him off. “It’s alright. It’s massive, innit? Turned me into a proper transformer. Anyway, fucked it up playing footie when I was twelve, and then it just kept getting worse. It would dislocate all the time, and I started spending more time in the hospital for it than in me own home. Decided to finally get through with surgery two years ago and now it looks like this. It’s not completely fixed, but I get by."

“Shit. No football for you, got it. I’ll have to take you on a golf date, though. See if you can beat me.”

“Of course I can,” Niall grins proudly. “I play off nine, which is pretty impressive for someone who only gets to play a few times a month. Golf clubs in London are unnecessarily expensive.”

“Oh, you’re on. Have to take you to Bel-Air or Wilshire here in LA, they’re my favorite clubs.”

“Sound fancy,” Niall muses. 

Harry snorts, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, they can be.”  


 

 

 

“This view is insane,” Niall breathes out, looking at the city through one of the telescopes.

“I’m just now realizing we should’ve done this at night. Go stargazing and stuff,”

“I like this,” Niall turns to look at him with a soft smile on his face. “Makes me feel small, in a good way. A whole world in front of us; a universe. It’s comforting.”

“You’re cute,” Harry returns the smile. “Feels like you’re an open book and I just want to read every page at once.”

“We’re taking it slow, remember” Niall breathes out, and turns back to looking through the telescope. 

“Yeah. I know,” Harry sighs. 

“One page at a time.”

 

 

 

“When I planned this day out I had this image in my head of us hiking to the Hollywood Sign but in my defense I did not know about your knee.”

“I wanna do it,” Niall says fiercely. 

“Ni-” 

“It’s okay, Haz. I know what my knee can take. I’ve been going easy on it for the past year, it won’t give out on me.”

“That’s not exactly reassuring,” Harry huffs. “I don’t want you to get hurt. We can do something else,”

Niall just rolls his eyes and starts heading east, shooting once last glance at Harry. “I’ll do it by meself, then,”

“It’s the other around, Ni,”

Niall just switches directions and keeps walking.

“Alright, alright,” Harry sighs reluctantly. “Wait up.”

 

 

 

They get all geared up with harnesses attached to their body and Harry suspiciously looks more nervous and scared by the passing second.

“Everything alright over there, Styles?” Niall raises one of his eyebrows questioningly. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?"

“Loads.” Harry deadpans. “Just never with someone who had a knee reconstruction two years ago.”

“I’m fine, Harry,” Niall repeats himself for the fiftieth time. “Plus if anything does happen, you’ll have a chance to swoop in and get your prince charming moment.”

The first two miles go soundly. Niall’s mumbling The Kooks songs under his breath while Harry trails quietly behind him keeping a careful constant eye on Niall.

Niall entirely blames it on the beautiful view he has of Los Angeles for the fact that he doesn’t see the rock in front of him and suddenly loses his footing. Inevitable, because the universe is always on his side, he falls and lands on his bad knee.

Harry tries to stop it from happening. ‘Try’ being the keyword. He rushes forward, but only gets there when Niall is already on the ground.

“Shitting fucking fuck,” Niall grits out. “This fucking hurts,”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry rambles and reaches for Niall with shaky hands. “How bad does it hurt? Can you stand? We still have two miles to go, I don’t think I can carry you that far. I’d have to call Zayn to pick us up but I don’t know if I can get any signal here-”

“Wow,” Niall laughs, then it quickly turns into a pained groan. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak that fast since I met you.”

“Niall,” Harry chides. “Be serious. This is serious. Can you stand?”

Niall tries. Again, ‘try’ being the keyword. He tries to stand up and his knee immediately gives out. The cry of pain that involuntarily comes out of him after his attempt makes Harry’s insides churn with concern. Harry is quicker this time though, and manages to catch him on time. 

“Okay. You’re okay,” Harry says to himself, almost as if he’s the one who needs convincing. “Just sit here while I try to get some signal to call Zayn. Elevate your leg, I read somewhere it helps with the swelling.”

Ten minutes later, Harry manages to call Zayn. They’re waiting for him to come to their rescue when Harry breaks the silence.

“I don’t wanna say ‘I told you so’ because I can see in how much pain you are right now and it’s I know it’s not gonna fix or make anything better, but you really should listen to me sometimes.”

“I’m sorry, Haz,” Niall sighs. “For ruining our date. I’m a fucking idiot.”

“Fuck the Hollywood Sign,” Harry mutters bitterly. “And it’s not your fault. It’s the Hollywood Sign’s fault. Just some big letters that aren’t even worth seeing up close.”

Niall laughs loud and bright at that. It makes him forget for a few seconds about the intermittent twinge in his knee that takes him back to the days after his surgery when it felt like he was never gonna get better. Like the pain was going to last forever. 

Harry scoots over closer to Niall and kisses him gently on the forehead. “Mark will take care of you at the hotel. He’s my personal trainer. And I’ll have a doctor come over to check you up. I’m sorry this happened. I’m sorry you’re in pain and there’s nothing I can do right now.” 

“Don’t fucking apologize. I’ve dealt with this knee for my entire life,” Niall says sadly, holding Harry’s hand. “It’s annoying more than anything else at this point. Besides, we’re fully blaming the sign, remember?”

“Yeah,” Harry laughs quietly. “Yeah, we are.”

 

 

 

“You two are like my fucking children,” Zayn says as he and Harry are helping Niall get in the car. “Can’t leave you alone, can I?

“A proper hero,” Niall gives him a dopey smile once he’s inside the car. “Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Not gonna answer that,” Zayn turns back to look at him before starting the car. “But Jesus Christ, Ni, you have to take care of yourself. How did going hiking with a bad knee ever sounded like a good idea to you? And what the fuck, Haz, how did you not say anything?”

“I’m not Harry’s responsibility,” Niall huffs.

“Sorry,” Zayn says quietly. “You’re right. Just, don’t like seeing you hurt. Makes me angry.”

“Thank you for coming, Zee,” Harry interrupts. “Didn’t know what else to do. You’re underestimating how hard it is to convince Niall of not doing something once he’s set on doing it, though. Too stubborn for his own bloody good.”

“’M still right here,” Niall reminds them. “Suppose I can’t really argue against that, though.”

“Yeah, you can’t.” Harry and Zayn both say at the same time. 

“You can take a nap, Ni,” Harry says. “Can see how tired you are. Still have a long way back to the hotel.” 

“Pain makes me sleepy.” Niall says through a yawn. “Messes with me head.”

“Take a nap,” Zayn echoes Harry’s words. “We’ll wake you up when we’re there. You’ll be more comfortable if you’re sleeping.”

“Yeah, alright,” Niall says with his eyes already closed. “Makes sense. Thank you again, Zee. I appreciate all your help. And I’m sorry, Haz. I know you had the entire day planned out.”

“Already told you, Ni, not your fault. I’ll just have to invite you out again. Bummer.”

Niall hopes the ‘idiot’ he mumbles before he drifts off to sleep is audible enough. 

“You’re really fucking lucky, Harry.” Zayn says quietly. “Don’t take him for granted.”

“Never.”


	7. I'm lying in bed holdin' you close in my dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorryyyyyyyy. Life got in the way but I'm back!!!!!!!!! Thank you to everyone for leaving kudos and words of encouragement, they continue to make my day. Enjoy!

Niall wakes up to a short, muscular man he has only seen briefly around the hotel lobby; Mark he guesses, on one side, and a very-concerned-looking Harry on the other. He groans when he tries to stretch both legs and his left knee screams in pain. 

"How you feeling, Ni?" Harry rushes to the side of the bed the second he sees Niall's eyes flutter open. 

Niall is in pain, but it’s not anything he can’t take or isn’t already used to. He’s mostly pissed at himself for making such a fuss and then entirely upset with the ongoing situation of his fucking knee. 

“I’m alright,” Niall gasps out. “Sorry for making such a fuss.”

Harry immediately takes hold of Niall’s hand and starts rubbing soothing circles with his thumb into his palm. Niall is sure if Harry keeps it going any longer he’ll be asleep again in a matter of seconds.

“Don’t, Ni-“ Harry starts with a soft smile on his face, “Already told you you have nothing to apologize for. Just wanna make sure you’re gonna be alright for the rest of the tour; Mark will make sure of it.”

At the mention of his name, Mark steps forward and reaches to shake Niall’s hand with a sympathetic smile on his face. 

“Hey lad. Harry told me about what happened, but judging by the massive scar on your knee, there’s more I need to know before we start working together.” 

Niall is momentarily thrown back to 2014 when he spent every month from January through April going through intensive physio to try and recover the strength of his knee. It was painfully long and exhausting. He’s suddenly worried that he has fucked it up enough to have to repeat the entire process again, and the mere thought of it makes him unconsciously wince.

“Hey,” Harry’s lips are dangerously close to his ear and it sends a shiver throughout his entire body before he can do anything to stop it. “You’re gonna be okay. Mark’s good at this stuff; a proper expert. You’ll be good in no time.” 

Niall laughs faintly at that because Harry’s trying and fuck it, they’re on tour. His goddamn knee has ruined enough things for him. He is not going to let it ruin this as well. 

 

 

 

He schedules daily sessions with Mark in the mornings so he can be on time for soundcheck and not overly tired for the shows.  
He starts to regret it though, when wakes up at the crack of dawn the next day to meet up with Mark. Which in Niall-language, translates to eight in the morning. 

He doesn’t bother taking a shower, figures there’s no point since he’ll be sweaty and feeling itchy in his own skin when he returns. 

He shoots a quick text to Louis because he is grumpy and doesn’t have anyone else to currently blame for his misery.

_‘Why the bloody fuck is anyone up this bloody early ?’_

Louis’ reply comes almost instantly. _Good morning to u too sunshine. How’s LA treating u? hangover after pop star shagged your brains out all night?’_

Niall rolls his eyes. Louis is an idiot. An idiot who really needs to learn how to shut the fuck up sometimes. 

_“What are you on about?”_

_Your date, obviously. Have I not earned the right to know all about the filthy details by now? Awfully selfish to keep them all to yourself_

__

Oh for bloody christ’s sake. _You’re a pervert , we need to get you a sex life so you can stop being invested in others. Preferably mine .”_

_Excuse me Nialler. My sex life is pretty fine_

And then, a few seconds later, _Spill_

_Will you shut up if I tell you I spent the evening in a hotel bed icing and elevating my knee after I bloody fell trying to hike to the bloody hollywood sign and mucked up me knee_

Then a few moments later, Niall's phone starts ringing.

"What the fuck, Nialler. That’s- not quite what I was expecting to hear. For fuck’s sake, you’re a right mess. Are you alright, lad?” Louis' concerned voice comes through the phone. 

"Yeah, hello to you too,” Niall laughs quietly. Unfortunately for him there’s no way to deny it. He is a right mess. “Reckon I have to be. Been through this enough times already.”

“Ah it’s alright,” Louis says and Niall can practically see the smirk that is slowly growing on his face. “Bet Harry swooped in like Prince Charming to save you. Proper romantic and shit,”

Niall fights the urge to roll his eyes again. He’ll save those for the next time he sees Louis. “Goodbye Tommo.” 

The last thing Niall hears before he hangs up the phone is Louis’ loud cackle somewhere in the background. 

Niall changes into training gear, puts his phone in his pocket and heads down for breakfast. He has exactly fifteen minutes to eat before he’s officially late to his first session. 

 

 

 

Niall is happily munching on some toast and scrolling through derby county’s twitter account checking last night’s match scores when he feels a warm hand on his back.

“Morning Nialler,” Zayn says with crinkling eyes and damp hair. “How’s the old knee? How’re you feeling?”

“‘M alright, zee,” Niall swallows and smiles back. “And the knee is- it’ll be fine. Gone through worse, really.”

Zayn steals one of the blueberries sitting on top of his pancake and takes a sit opposite of Niall. “Yeah well, Mark’s the best. A pain in the ass, but the best nonetheless. You’ll be peachy in no time.” 

“Wait. Zayn Malik exercises?” Niall sputters and then breaks into a fit of giggles. “The Zayn Malik sitting right in front of me?”

Zayn takes another blueberry from Niall’s plate and throws it at his face. “Fuck off, mate,” his voice is nothing but soft, though. “I did back in the beginning when I first became friends with Haz. He used to drag me with him whenever he went to the gym. I lasted about a week before my smoker’s lungs gave up on me entirely.” 

“That’s a shite excuse, mate,” Niall laughs fondly. “Did Harry really buy it?”

“He did his fair share of pouting,” Zayn shrugs. “But I promised to join him on his weird yoga routine, and I did.”

Niall is about to respond that yeah, that sounds incredibly typical of Harry, until he takes a glance at his phone and sees that he’s about to be a minute late if he doesn’t hurry up. He stands up, takes one last gulp of his coffee, and throws Zayn an apologetic smile. “See you later, Zayno. I’m about to be late.”

“You better not. Mark’ll go rough on you if you do,” Zayn waves obnoxiously from his seat. “See you, Nialler.”

 

 

 

“Jesus bloody christ, that fucking hurts.” Niall is on the sixteenth hamstring curl and his knee is screaming at him. The pain and soreness are taking him back to his freshly operated days, and he’s not necessarily fond of the memories.

“C’mon lad, just four more. You’re exceeding all my expectations. Wasn’t expecting any more than ten, if I’m being honest.”

“Don’t underestimate me, Jarvis,” Niall grits through his teeth. “I’m a fighter.”

“That you are,” Mark says sympathetically as he hands Niall a cold bottle of water. “That knee of yours definitely is. Gotta be more careful with it, Niall, it won’t always be willing to cooperate.”

“Don’t I know it. Have a perpetual history of dodgy bones in the family. ‘S like the Horan’s weren’t properly made or something.”

“Well let’s make you don’t keep reinforcing the family tradition, then.” Mark smiles knowingly and Niall can easily tell he doesn’t have an ounce of mercy in his body. “How about a few push-ups?”

Niall reluctantly gets on the floor with a groan. This is going to be a long, long morning.

 

 

 

 

Niall gets back to the hotel room around a quarter to eleven and the only thing he wants to do is take a shower and then go to sleep. He still has a good five hours before soundcheck, and he is going to make proper good use of them. 

The water is scorching hot when he gets in, and although his muscles scream at him at first, they don’t take long to settle. Everything in his body is fucking throbbing, but it’s not necessarily painful or a bothersome feeling. His cock is throbbing, and he pulls at the head a few times to try and release some of the tension. It somewhat works, but he’s not entirely sated or satisfied. 

Louis and Josh keep pointing out that his sex life is sorrowfully miserable and he’ll die a virgin at this rate. Niall isn’t a virgin, but Louis insists on arguing that it has been long enough that he might as well be one. Hookups have never been his thing, but at moments like this he stubbornly wishes he could have someone else to soothe the ache other than his goddamn hand. 

His mouth is dry and he knows his face is red.  
It takes him a few short minutes to come, and he feels weirdly refreshed and weightless once he does. 

 

 

 

He is ten minutes into his very well-deserved nap when he hears knocking on the door. At first he hopes he is dreaming it, but the insistent knocking continues until it’s impossibly hard to ignore. He gets out of bed with his eyes half closed and lethargically opens the door. 

“Good morning sunshine.” Harry smiles lazily from the door. “Can I come in?”

“Suit yourself,” Niall yawns as he lies back down in bed. “Have to warn you though, my plans consist exclusively on taking this nap, and I’m not gonna let anything interrupt them.” 

“That’s a shame,” Harry pouts a little petulantly. “I had other plans in mind for today.”

“Do any of them involve me carrying on with this nap?”

“No, not really,” Harry says thoughtfully, like he’s trying to work out something in his head. “I was wondering if you- well- I mean, if you were interested in finishing our date?” His voice goes eight octaves higher at the end. That’s kind of cute, Niall secretly thinks. 

“What did you have in mind, then?” Niall asks with his eyes still closed.

“Well, I was going to suggest going down to the pool. Heard it’s even good for your knee and everything, so I pulled some strings and got it cleared out so it could be just us today. Don’t think you’re in the right mood to go for a swim, though, so maybe stay in and watch a movie?” Harry says, cheeks pinking up a little bit. Again, if Niall finds it somewhat adorable he completely disregards it.

“You know, if you wanna get in bed with me you can just say it, Styles.” Niall opens his eyes for the first time during the conversation and raises an eyebrow teasingly at him.

“Shut up, you idiot. I’m serious. Plus, I still feel sort of guilty about yesterday so let me make it up to you-“

“Harry,” Niall groans exasperatedly. “I do not wanna talk about me bloody knee again today. Or ever, if possible.”

“Please Niall,” Harry whispers all but desperately. 

“Alright, then.” Niall gives in and scoots over to the side even though the bed is king size and Harry has more than enough space already. 

Harry is a mess of long limbs and clumsy feet that steal half of the duvet when he finally manages to get in completely. Niall stifles a laugh and rolls his eyes at the sight. 

“I get to pick the movie, right?” Niall asks once they’re both comfortable tucked in next to each other. 

“That depends on what you have in mind,” Harry hums, turning on his side until he is facing Niall. 

“The hangover?” Niall suggests sheepishly. “Or maybe step brothers. I haven’t watched that one in a while-“

“We are not going to watch step brothers,” Harry interrupts with a huff. 

“And why not? It’s me favorite movie,”

“Of course it is,” Harry laughs quietly and they’re close enough that Niall can almost feel the vibrations echoing in his own chest. “Because it isn’t fit for a date, that’s why. Thought you could do more romantic than that, if I’m being honest, Horan.”

“Sod off, I’m a proper Romeo.” Niall is acutely aware of Harry’s presence and it’s starting to fuck with his head. He is very consciously fighting the urge to loop one of his fingers around one of Harry’s curls that is hanging loose on his forehead and actively ignoring the nagging itch to press his body completely against Harry’s just because he smells so good. “I’m also willing to bet every pound of what you’re worth that you’ve never watched step brothers in your life, have you?” Niall raises an eyebrow questioningly at him. 

“No bet. I haven’t,” Harry shrugs offhandedly. “Not really my style.”

“It goes against everything I believe in to be on a date with someone who has never watched the timeless classic that is step brothers. I’ll break up with you before we even get started.”

And because Niall is Niall and Harry is Harry and trying to deny Niall anything of what he wants seems like an impossible task and a lost battle, they watch step brothers. 

 

 

 

They’re about an hour into the movie when Niall’s eyes start falling shut once again and he feels almost high on laughter and sleep. He’s watched step brothers around a hundred times by now, and it never gets any less funny. 

Harry is enjoying it as well, judging by the bright smile that hasn’t left his face ever since it started. 

“Will Ferrell is a right legend,” Niall mumbles sleepily and turns to look at Harry. Harry, not at all that surprisingly, is already looking at Niall intently. 

“You aren’t even watching, are you?” 

“I found a much better view,” Harry grins amusedly. “Your reactions are far better than the movie itself, I reckon.” 

Niall feels the heat slowly creeping up on his neck and face and doesn’t bother to do anything about it. He’s already come to terms with his body’s natural and uncontrollable reaction to Harry’s teasing and flirty comments.

He doesn’t say anything, just lets Harry inch closer to him until they’re tangled and intertwined everywhere. The air of the room suddenly feels absurdly stifling. 

“Hey Niall,” Harry whispers gravelly in his ear and it wakes him up surprisingly fast. His entire body is buzzing beneath him and it feels as if the slightest touch will set him on fire. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah,” Niall breathes out. “Reckon you can.”

Harry doesn’t need to be told twice. He darts forward and kisses him, holding his face in his hands and Niall melts into it easily. Harry kisses like he knows what he’s doing. And Niall fucking loves it. 

Harry moves one of his hands from Niall’s face to splay it over his back. He is anything but aggressive, but the way his nails are sinfully scratching Niall’s back have him sporadically breaking the kiss with little involuntary moans. 

“This okay?” Harry pants, removing his mouth from Niall’s to take a sharp inhale of air. “Very okay,” Niall swallows heavily and takes a good two seconds to let Harry’s sweet taste settle in his mouth. He is now painfully hard, and it’s obvious that Harry is well aware of it too if the smirk that is playing at his mouth is anything to go by. 

“Want me to take care of that?” Harry asks gruffly. He is looking at Niall with soft eyes, and Niall can tell that he is waiting until he gives him a definite answer before he does anything else. Niall would never say no, he is pretty sure that he would let Harry do anything to him at this point, but the sentiment behind it is definitely sweet, and Niall appreciates it wholeheartedly. 

“Yes- God, yes,” Niall stresses, kissing Harry’s lips at the end of every word. Harry immediately drops to his knees with a loud thump and Niall is pushing down his sweatpants and boxers mid-thigh before Harry even hits the floor. 

Harry is looking up at him with a slightly dazed expression, eyes eager and greedy. He looks preposterously sinful this way, as if he were taken out of Niall’s best wet dream. 

His lips move skillfully to take hold of Niall’s cock and Niall’s entire body rocks in a single shiver when Harry’s tongue licks over the head. “You have the prettiest fucking cock, love. So, so pretty.” 

Niall feels the tip of his erection against the back of Harry’s mouth and he grabs desperately at Harry’s hair to try and ground himself somehow. 

“Fuck, Haz,” Niall moans obscenely and closes his eyes shot. His hips jerk forward involuntarily, searching for friction. 

Harry can’t exactly talk right now, but the sounds that are coming out his mouth are dangerously close to tipping him over the edge. 

He can feel the orgasm slowly building up on his chest, and he tips his head back to try and open his airways. “Haz- Harry, I’m gonna- gonna come,” Niall whimpers faintly, a string of moans accompanying his words. 

Harry focuses on sucking certain spots where Niall is clearly more vulnerable, watching proudly as Niall hisses and groans when he licks one of the veins near the head. Niall’s chest is heaving up and down and his forehead is coated in sweat, a floppy fringe of blond sticking to it. 

“Go ahead love,” Harry murmurs indulgently. “Wanna taste you.” A few more thrusts into Harry’s mouth and Niall is coming on his throat, calling and repeating Harry’s name like a prayer. Harry swallows obediently and pulls off of Niall carefully. Niall’s knees buckle as he comes down from the high of it all, and he throws himself back on the bed with a pleased sigh.

Harry licks his lips, getting up slowly and throwing himself into the space next to Niall. “That was- something else. Almost came myself just by looking at your face.” Harry says softly, a satisfied smiled plastered on his face.

Niall laughs, shifting his body so he can look him in the eyes. “Probably one of the best blowies I’ve ever gotten, if I’m being honest. Your lips are fucking sinful ” 

“For the sake of our date, say it’s the best one,” Harry pouts exaggeratedly. 

“You know, I might need more demonstration to unbiasedly make a decision,” Niall answers teasingly through a yawn. 

“Alright,” Harry laughs and presses close to Niall again. “Think I can work with that. We have an entire tour worth of time for demonstrations,” 

Niall yawns again and wraps his arm around Harry’s waist. “Think I might need to return the favor next time, though.” 

“Yeah, that’d be good. I’ll be looking forward to it,” Harry says quietly as he turns opposite of Niall of Niall so they can be properly spooning. 

“Never took you for the little spoon,” Niall says, voice laced with sleep that the words are barely audible.

“I like being held.” Harry shrugs and closes his eyes. 

They both fall asleep with limps tangled and touching each other everywhere.


	8. Take another chance, you got nothing to lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE?????????????? Uh. Hello people! I truly have no excuse for being gone so damn long. Please let me know if you're still interested in this story because I definitely wanna finish it!

Niall wakes up a few hours later with Harry laying soundly on his chest. He takes a few selfish seconds to himself to look at him properly. He’s seen Harry a fair amount of times ever since they’ve met, but this time feels different. Looking at him when he’s a couple of inches away from his face leaves Niall feeling a little dizzy and out of breath. Harry’s features aren’t exactly soft by any means; he’s rather a little rough around the edges, but there’s something about the way his eyelashes are fluttered shut and his lips are still bright red from kissing earlier, that makes Niall want to scoop him in his arms and never let him go. He’s beautiful. Everywhere. And Niall has to force himself to look away and visibly take a step back before it becomes too overwhelming. 

Harry starts slowly waking up then and Niall debates for a good second if he should pretend to be asleep or come up with an excuse as to why he’s been looking at Harry for what was originally intended to be a few seconds but turned unintentionally into seemingly endless minutes. Fortunately, Harry being the good egg that he is doesn’t ask any questions and just gives Niall a lazy smile followed by a small yawn. 

“That was the bloody best nap I’ve ever had in my life,” he says as he looks up at Niall with soft eyes. 

“It’s kinda late now,” Niall starts as he takes a glance at the phone that’s sitting on the bedside table and reads a quarter past ten. “Think you just mucked up your sleeping schedule.” 

“That’s okay,” Harry leans forward and gently kisses Niall’s cheek, then proceeds to stand up from the bed and stretch. “Think it’s fair to say it was worth it.” 

“Yeah,” Niall smiles softly as he fights the blush that’s slowly spreading through his chest. “Reckon it was.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Niall Horan. It was a pleasure to spend this lovely evening with you. Get some proper rest, god knows that knee of yours needs it for the show tomorrow,” and then, softer, “Take care of yourself.”

“I will, Haz,” Niall gives him a loopy grin in return. “I had fun with you tonight, too.” His smile grows wider and his face turns a lovely blush pink as he recalls the events that happened just a few hours ago. And if the way Harry’s eyes and smile both get a little bit brighter as he exits the room are anything to go by, neither of them will be forgetting about it any time soon. 

Niall does in fact follow Harry’s order and spends the rest of the night alternating between icing his knee and elevating it. He only gets a few hours of sleep trying to bring the soreness down and get it as back to normal as he possibly can with the little he has. Harry is right though, Niall does need to go the extra mile and take proper care of it if he wants to last until the end of the tour, and there’s nothing that terrifies him more than having to stop just because he’s too stubborn to get the help he needs. 

 

 

 

 

They’re at soundcheck the next day at the Forum and Niall can tell Harry is starting to get restless once he stops singing the songs that are printed on thin paper sheets right in front of them, and starts fooling around with classics from the 70’s and 80’s era. 

They start with Fleetwood Mac, and Harry has the whole band gaping at him as he tells them the story about the one time he sang with Stevie Nicks at the Troubadour. Niall can visibly notice when Harry starts getting choked up as he describes the feeling of performing next to the person that made him want to get into music in the first place, and his eyes shine with unshed tears that Niall knows are full of pride. He gets it. The thought of even getting on a stage with Don Henley makes him want to razz the contents of his stomach everywhere. 

And then, as if Harry’s a witch with access to Niall’s mind and got to unlock his deepest secrets and most nonviable dreams, he starts to sing the first verse of The Boys of Summer and urges the band to join in. Niall wants to laugh at how he hasn’t played this song in years and yet every chord comes to him like muscle memory. 

Suddenly, Niall’s taken back to the day he auditioned in front of Harry and Nick, because out of nowhere, he’s stopped doing background vocals and melodies, and he’s fully joined Harry in the chorus without even realizing what he’s doing. 

Harry stops in the middle of his part and turns back to look at Niall, giving him the most adoring smile anyone in the room has ever seen. Niall is quick to realize that, suddenly, all eyes in the room are on him, and he stops singing as his cheeks start pinking up.

“Please, don’t do that,” Harry rushes out, “Don’t stop. You sound beautiful, Niall. Come here, sing with me,” 

“Are you sure? I was just messing. Pretty sure I’m not even on key,”

“Bullshit,” Harry smiles in encouragement. “You know the song better than everyone else in this room. Christ- probably even better than Don Henley knows it himself.” 

Harry’s words are laced with so much confidence and conviction, that Niall believes them enough to walk to the front of the stage where Harry is standing, and resumes singing where they’d left off. He continues the chorus, and then Harry joins in for the second verse. 

Their voices explode together. It’s like hearing a firework display of voices that are so clearly different from each other, but yet blend together so comfortably and effortlessly, that it’s hard to imagine the song being sang any other way. Or one of them singing without the other’s voice to follow suit. Harry has a darker voice, distinctively heavier and with a slight edge to it. Niall is the polar opposite. His voice is as light and soft as feather with a pitch that never falters. He actually hits the notes easier and smoother than Harry, but that might just be because he does know the song like the back of his hand. 

They carry on with the rest of the song; Niall focusing on the high notes and Harry on the low notes. It just- it makes sense. Their voices sound like they were made to accompany one another. 

Harry stops singing towards the end of the song and lets Niall finish off the last verse by himself, watching fondly with a warm smile on his face.

“Will you please sing it with me tonight, Niall?” Harry breathes out.

“What-,” Niall stammers out. “Harry- I don’t- it’s not even part of the setlist. We’re playing to seventeen thousand people tonight, I- I can’t sing in front of that many people.”

“You’re a natural, Ni. You need to know that. You’re not only amazing with instruments, but you have one of the most beautiful and consistent voices I’ve ever heard, and I work in the music industry, so trust me when I say that I’ve heard quite a few,” 

“But- Harry, I-“

“The fans love you already. I know you rarely check social media, but Zayn keeps telling how the fans won’t stop gushing over you. Probably even have a few accounts dedicated to you, y’know?

“But why?,” Niall gives him the most incredulous look and there’s a pang in Harry’s chest that throbs at the thought of Niall being a stranger to his own abilities. “I’m nothing special, really.” 

Harry’s next to him in an instant, gently tilting Niall’s chin upwards so he’s forced to look at him. Harry’s eyes are piercing Niall’s soul, turning his insides into gloop. “God, you’re so painfully unwitting. Don’t say that ever again,” Harry’s voice is sharp enough to not leave any room for argument. “You’re a proper musician if I’ve ever seen one. Nick Grimshaw, the hardest men to please in the face of the earth, was so stupidly impressed by you, that nagged relentlessly about how letting you go would be one of the biggest mistakes in my career,” 

Niall has to fight every instinct of his body to not look away. He’s not a shy person per see, it’s quite the opposite, actually. But Niall doesn’t do compliments well, and trying to hold Harry’s gaze right now is resulting to be next to impossible. 

“I didn’t need any nagging,” Harry continues, “It was all up to you at the end. But the point is, you’re amazing. So bloody fucking amazing. And I need you to know that I’m not only saying it because I like you.” 

“I know that,” Niall breathes out so quietly that if Harry wasn’t standing next to the boy giving him his sole, undivided attention, he’d never have heard it. “I’ll do it. Yeah- I’ll- I’ll sing with you.” 

Harry positively beams. And is quick to close the space between them to give Niall a bone-crushing hug. “You’ll have so much fun, I promise. The crowd will love you and your voice as much as we all do.”

And yeah, Niall reckons it’ll be fun. Harry really wasn’t asking for the world, and Niall could use a break from his anxiety-ridden brain that gets sick pleasure from holding him back. 

 

 

 

 

Niall phones everyone on his contact list throughout the day as an attempt of distracting himself from the pending thought of having to sing in front of thousands of people. It’s not a big deal. It really isn’t. But Niall’s brain is putting up a fight- and it’s a good one. He still considers himself an average guitar player. Can’t quite believe someone actually thought he was good enough to be hired. Especially when that someone is bloody Harry fucking Styles. But playing guitar is easy, regardless of the fact that Niall is set on believing that he’s not good enough for the position he was put in. Playing guitar comes as natural to Niall almost as breathing and walking do at this point. 

Singing, however, scares Niall more than anything else in the world. He’s done busking before, and he’s no stranger to open mic night at the pub either. Singing is Niall’s favorite thing in the world, and that’s why it fucking terrifies him to no end. He’s failed at singing before. He tried over a dozen times to become a professional singer. Was practically one plane ticket away from going to LA just to knock on every record label’s door to give them a demo of his original songs in hopes of someone finding it in their heart to sign him. Give him a chance. He couldn’t afford going to America though, so he moved to London. And he always got the same answer. He was good, but he just wasn’t enough. Eventually, he had to focus on university and get a job that would actually pay the bills and put some food on his plate. Music wasn’t gonna do that, and Niall learned it the hard way. 

He kept singing, for himself and for fun mostly, but he promised himself that dream was over. Nothing that Niall has ever experienced was more painful than getting his hopes up time and time again just to have someone step on them and spit them back at him. 

He knows tonight is just for fun as well, and that singing with Harry won’t automatically mean that he’s back to pursuing singing as a career. But, it’s scary nonetheless. He talks to both his mom and dad first. Maura just worries about whether or not he’s actually applying sunscreen and reminds him throughout the entire phone call about that one time they went on holiday in the coast of Ireland and he was almost hospitalized due to the severity of the sunburns on his skin. “You’re Irish, dear, and you have the skin to prove it.” Is what she kept saying. 

Bobby is significantly less suffocating than his mum. He doesn’t fret as much, and he lets Niall know that he cares without chewing his ear off. He loves his mum, he really does. Probably more than anything else, but she really doesn’t do anything to ease his nerves when he’s already in a panic state himself. 

He calls Liam next, and Niall is eternally grateful that Liam is always able to get him back to earth in a split second. Liam talks about his turtles, briefly mentions in passing how one of them ate the other one because she got hungry and he wasn’t home to feed them. Then goes on about uni, how boring his classes are and how he has a countdown on his phone until the end of the semester because he really can’t take it anymore. Niall appreciates mundane conversations for than anything else in the world right now.

Louis is the last person he phones before he has to head back to the arena. Surprisingly, Louis doesn’t tease nearly as much as Niall thought he would. He is awfully reassuring that everything is going to go well, but doesn’t fail to include as many cheeky comments as he can in their two minute long phone call about how Harry seems to be his biggest fan and Niall is just the most oblivious and naive soul floating through the universe. 

 

 

 

He's back in his dressing room at 7ish fiddling with his guitar as an attempt of killing time when Zayn walks in. 

“Everything okay, bud?” Zayn asks softly as he sits down next to him. “Was walking past the common area and saw the band all together playing some sort of board game but you were missing. You’re usually always there.”

“All good, Zee.” Niall smiles reassuringly. “Just keeping meself busy for the next few hours before I lose my mind.”

“Does it have anything to do with singing with Harry?” Zayn raises one eyebrow questioningly. 

“Yeah,” Niall breathes out. “It’s dumb, though-“

“It’s not.” Zayn interrupts. “You’re allowed to feel whatever and however you want to. This is all new for you still, and we all get that. I just don’t like seeing you doubt yourself.” 

Zayn often makes Niall feel like the whole world is at his fingertips, that there’s really nothing out there that he isn’t capable of. He’s just a good friend overall, and regardless of whether or not Niall actually thinks he’s right about what he’s saying, he always succeeds at making him feel important. 

Niall closes the space between them to engulf Zayn in a tight hug that hopefully shows how much he appreciates him and their friendship even though they’ve known each other for the shortest amount of time possible. Suddenly, Niall realizes that he actually really does miss Louis more than he originally thought he would, because even though he’s definitely the biggest pain in the ass in Niall’s life, they’ve probably never gone longer than two weeks without each other. Ever since Niall moved to London, Louis took him in as a part of his own family. Niall would spend most holidays away with Louis’ family whenever he couldn’t afford to go back to Ireland, which was nearly always. 

Niall wonders how Harry does it. Being away from family and friends all the time has to eventually take some sort of toll on you. How he manages to stay grounded in an industry that is practically designed to dehumanize people to the point where they don’t know who they are anymore. Harry is the complete opposite, though. He’s genuinely never met anyone more caring and real than him. Point is, being a pop star is no joke. It definitely takes way more than Niall ever thought it would, and he absolutely has a different level of admiration and respect for anyone who is capable of doing this job and doesn’t lose their head in the process. 

 

 

 

When the clock is nearing 9PM and Niall is on his way to the stage, Harry carefully approaches him and stops him on his way. 

“Hey, Ni. Haven’t seen you since soundcheck, you good?” 

“Yes,” Niall smiles gently. “All good. I’d love to have small talk with you right now, but I need to go now. The rest of the band is already onstage-,”

“It can wait a few more seconds.” Harry interrupts softly. “Zayn told me he spoke to you, and that you seemed nervous about singing with me tonight. Listen, Ni, I don’t wanna make you do anything that you’re not comfortable with. If you don’t wanna do it-“

“I do,” Niall rushes out. “I really, really do. I promise I do.”

“You sure? Completely one hundred percent certain?”

“Yes,” Niall breathes out. “Need to stop letting me stupid brain hold me back from things I wanna do. So, if it’s still okay, I really wanna sing with you tonight.” 

Niall has seen Harry smile numerous times ever since they met, but this is definitely the happiest and brightest he’s ever seen him. He’s beaming so hard it has to hurt. 

“Of course,” Harry says with an annoyingly adorable toothy smile. “See you out there, Ni.” 

 

 

 

 

They play the usual setlist until the encore. Harry wanted to drag out the surprise for as long as he could, and although Niall gets why, he has adrenaline fueled by screams running through his veins and he really cannot wait a second longer to do it. It’s such a sudden change from a few hours ago. He doesn’t feel nervous anymore, not really. The crowd is big and intimidating, yet inviting and thrillingly exciting. 

Harry starts introducing the band, and usually Niall is always first because he’s the closest to Harry. However, he’s doing Niall last today because they’re supposed to do the new cover afterwards, so he’s aiming to kill two birds with one stone. 

“And last but certainly not least,” Harry turns to look at Niall and starts pointing at him. “My very good friend Niall Horan, on the guitar.”

Niall waves and says a little “hi” into the mic. “As you can see, he’s bloody good at what he does. Niall is probably the most well-rounded musician I know-“

Harry has to pause because the screams immediately get so loud that it becomes next to impossible to hear themselves. Niall, not at all surprisingly, starts blushing profusely. He always does whenever he’s getting introduced. Harry never fails to compliment everyone on the band, but it’s not a lie that he definitely goes the extra mile when it’s Niall’s turn. 

“I know, I know, I’m with all of you,” Harry continues. “He really is amazing,”

And god, Harry’s voice is so soft and the way he’s looking and smiling at Niall in such a soft, gentle way has Niall’s heart fucking screaming in his chest. 

“And because I think he’s so amazing, I’ve planned a surprise with him for you tonight, LA.” 

The crowd goes absolutely fucking mental. Niall is pretty sure he can feel the ground shaking and fuck, Harry hasn’t even mentioned what they’re actually doing. 

“Niall, please come join me,” Niall walks to the front of the stage right next to where Harry is standing and starts playing the opening chords. “LA, this is The Boys of Summer.”

They do it just like in rehearsals. Harry does the opening verse and Niall joins him for the chorus. They’re supposed to do the second verse together, but Harry stops singing altogether and lets Niall take full control of the spotlight. He doesn’t even realize Harry isn’t singing with him until he turns to look at Harry and finds him looking back at him with puppy eyes and a smile that screams ‘I’m so fucking proud of you.’ 

Niall finds himself smiling back as he sings the words to a song that has been a part of his life ever since he can remember. He sang this song thousands upon thousands of time in the back of his parents’ car whenever they went on little trips around Ireland. And then he sang it in the back of his da’s car when his parents got divorced and his mum moved two towns away because she found somebody else. It’s just- this song watched Niall grow up, and the fact that he’s now singing it in front of almost twenty thousand people is something that didn’t even cross Niall’s mind in his wildest fucking dreams. He’s truly never gonna be able to repay Harry for allowing him to do something like this. 

Harry is back to singing for the bridge, and then the song is over way too soon for Niall’s liking. Niall doesn’t really know what to do. He’s always in a high whenever he performs onstage glued to his guitar, but this feels entirely different. Niall is fucking flying this time.

Out of pure instinct, he just hugs Harry. He squeezes him so hard it’s probably painful, but Harry squeezes back just as hard and it feels right. It feels so right and Niall is so happy. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Niall whispers repeatedly in his ear. “That was the best thing I’ve ever done in my entire life.”

“Please, for the love of god, do not thank me. This is what you were set out to do,” Harry whispers back. “You’re fucking amazing, Niall Horan.”


End file.
